Jasper twin part 1
by gramsgirl107
Summary: Jasper had a twin and she was a female copy of him, what if rose and emmett broke up and Alice and jasper start dating while bella was in forks, what if she has an attitude


**Kelley's Point of view **

**we did every thing together since we were little kids. Jasper and I learned to do every thing together, Jasper and I went to school together, we even joined the army together but one day Jasper went missing when he was doing his thing in the army. When he was announced dead I was given some of his things that included his flag, gun, dog tag,and army patch ,and his tee-shirts. After about a year I was attacked by a vampire and she made me become part of her group. After about 141 years I ran away to a place called forks, Washington. I had enough money to buy a nice house in the woods which would be good cause I only hunt animals. This house was very huge it had 3 bathrooms ,5 bedrooms,2 kitchens 1 garage, 1 huge indoor pool,1 living room,1 theater, 1 laundry room, 1 game room, a few closets,and 1 dining room. After I looked around I decided that I need to get a car so I walk to the car dealership and bought a Honda Accra nexus sports car and then went to forks high school to register in school. After I registered I went home. I decided I should go hunting so I took of in the woods got a big bear and just as I finished I smelt another vampire so I went to where I smelt it and came across a group of 7 vampires. I noticed that one of them looked like my brother Jasper . **

**Me: who are u **

**them : were the Cullen's well except 2 of us**

**me: Ur vampires right ,cause I am one and u guys smell like one too**

**them :yes we are **

**me : what Ur first names **

**one looks like my brother: I am Jasper ma'am jasper Hale**

**blonde hair girl: I'm Rosalie,Rosalie hale**

**black hair boy: Emmett Cullen**

**blonde hair man: I am Carlisle Cullen**

**black hair women: I am Esmé Cullen**

**black hair girl: I am Alice Cullen**

**dirty blonde hair boy: I'm Edward Cullen**

**me: I am Kelly Whitlock and it is a pleasure to meet all of u **

**Carlisle: did u say Ur last name was Whitlock **

**me: yes why **

**Jasper: because before I changed my last name it was Whitlock and I had a sister named Kelly **

**me: u from Texas**

**Jasper: yes ma'am **

**me: u must be my brother cause I had a brother named jasper and I am from Texas **

**Jasper: u fight in Confederate war and if u did then did Ur brother go missing while performing a duty in war.**

**Me: yes too both of them**

**Jasper: I can't believe it is u how long u been like this**

**me: a year after u went missing**

**Jasper: wow i am speech less I didn't actually think I would see u again**

**me: neither did I **

**every one except Jasper and I: Ur related **

**us: I guess we are**

**them: wow**

**me well why don't u guys come to my place so we can learn more about each other **

**them: OK **

**Jasper point of view **

**we followed Kelly back to her house and believe me it was huge. **

**Kelly: want a grand tour of my house **

**us: yes please **

**Kelly: follow me then **

**us : OK ,**

**she showed us the whole house and it was beautiful **

**she said the only room we didn't see was hers because she has things to unpack and that is the only room nobody can go in **

**Kelly: I will be right back I am going to change**

**when Kelly came back she was wearing one of my old tee-shirts, and my dog tag**

**me: is that my tee-shirt and dog tag**

**Kelly: yeah I wear Ur dog tag every day and one of Ur tee-shirts too **

**me: why **

**Kelly: cause I didn't want to go bring lots of things when I travel so I take a bag and it has Ur old tee-shirts, Ur gun,my gun, pictures of us together, a my uniform , a few pairs of pants, some miscalliance clothes, and Ur flag I think I have my flag as well ,and my dog tags**

**Me: u have my gun and my flag **

**Kelly: yes they gave me them **

**me: you kept those all these years**

**Kelly: yes sir I did **

**Jasper point of view still**

**me: well I want to tell u my story that u don't know **

**Emmett: I want to tell you my story too **

**Rosalie: I'll tell u mine if u want**

**Carlisle: I will tell u mine after Jasper**

**Es me: mine after Carlisle **

**Edward: mine after Esme**

**Alice: I don't know much so I tell u what I know**

**Kelly: and I'll tell u my story **

**Jasper point of view **

**when I went missing it was cause I was also attacked by a vampire and then had to join her group I helped train younger members of the group a few years later I was tired of this life so I ran away long story short Alice found me told me about this life where I don't have to kill humans when I feed and so I decided to join her and I have been with them ever since**

**Carlisle point of view **

**I was a young man and I was I monster hunter as u could say. I was also attacked by a vampire and as Jasper said I didn't want that kind of life so I tried to kill my self it didn't work so I didn't hunt and one day I came across a herd of deer since I hadn't hunted I attacked and I noticed that I felt better after so I didn't have to kill humans I could go by with animals I did that for a great deal of time but I was lonely so that's when I found Edward dying I changed him, then Es me, later I changed Rosalie and I lead Rosalie through Emmett's cause rose didn't think she could.**

**Esme point of view **

**like Carlisle said he changed me cause I tried to kill my self after I lost my baby and he changed me and we been together ever since**

**Edward point of view **

**Carlisle changed me I was dying of Spanish influenza and been with him almost ever since**

**Rosalie point of view**

**I was beaten by my soon to be husband, Carlisle smelt all blood changed me and I been with him ever since**

**Emmett point of view **

**I was attacked by a bear rose found me brought me to Carlisle they changed me I been with them since**

**Alice point of view **

**I don't know much other than I wake up i am changed but I found jasper after I seen a vision of this family I went to find Jasper and we came to Carl isle been with them since we got with them **

**Kelley's Point of view **

**we did every thing together since we were little kids. Jasper and I learned to do every thing together, Jasper and I went to school together, we even joined the army together but one day Jasper went missing when he was doing his thing in the army. When he was announced dead I was given some of his things that included his flag, gun, dog tag,and army patch ,and his tee-shirts. After about a year I was attacked by a vampire and she mad me become part of her group. After about one hundred and forty-one years I ran away and here I am now **

**Jasper point Of view**

**me: now we know each others story but not our power**

**so I'll tell u them if u want **

**Kelly: OK **

**me : Emmett's power is strength, Rosalie's power is beauty, Edward's power is reading minds, Alice is seeing the future, Carlisle is resist thirst, Esme is love, mine deals with emotions, do u have one**

**Kelly: yeah I can see future but only when I want to, I can read minds when I want to, I can also resist thirst, and I also deal with emotions too. For an example Jasper is feeling happy and confused, Alice thinking about asking me to go shopping, oh Edward Ur phone is going to ring.**

**(the phone rings) **

**Kelly : that is about it so did I get it right**

**me: yeah u I feel both **

**Alice: yes I was thinking of asking u **

**Edward: well my phone rang so yes**

**me: that is so cool **

**Kelly: I know, do jasper, Emmett ,Rosalie, Alice,and Edward go to forks high school cause I registered so I blend in.**

**me: yeah we do but we are all seniors what u register as **

**Kelly: senior too**

**me OK so u start Monday then **

**Kelly: yep **

**Alice point of view **

**me: can I please take u shopping cause you don't have much clothes **

**Kelly: yeah but not right now **

**me: why not (I whinnied)**

**Kelly: cause I need to speak to Jasper in private for a moment if that's OK **

**Jasper: yeah it is OK **

**Kelly: all right we will be right back**

**Jasper: max of 30 minutes promise u guys **

**Kelly all right Jasper lets go**

**Jasper point of view **

**we walk until we are out of hearing range then I ask her whats up**

**Kelly: I just need to let u know that I do carry Ur gun almost every where with me but I wont use it in school and that I missed u and Alice really likes u .**

**me: I know she likes me and u could get in trouble for bring it to school and I missed u too **

**Kelly: I know I can that's why I'll put the guard on no bullets in put them in my pocket and put gun in back pack.**

**Me: its OK to me if u do that ,anything else u need to tell me **

**Kelly: yeah I'm staying at my house **

**me: OK I guess but can I stay with u**  
**Kelly: if u want to u and Alice can **

**me: OK thanks **

**Kelly welcome **

**Me; lets head back then **

**during this back at Kelley's house **

**Alice point of view **

**me: how come she keeps looking at me then at Jasper then at Edward **

**Edward: she knows u like Jasper and she knows that I like Bella but she trying to figure out why u don't ask Jasper and why Bella isn't with me **

**Alice: oh OK **

**Edward they are almost back I can hear there thoughts**

**Alice what she thinking about **

**Edward: about Jasper story how u found him and how we all stay together.**

**Kelly point of view **

**I just herd Edward tell some one what I was thinking but that's OK **

**Me: Jasper how did u guys like decide to stay with them and how come Ur so close **

**Jasper: well when we got to where they were living Alice was like hi I'm Alice this is Jasper and you are Es me ,Carl isle, Rosalie, Cullen now where can we stay and then she explained her power and we stayed when Emmett and Edward came back from hunting they were kinda scared of me cause I have scars and everything.**

**Me:wow that is so cool **

**Jasper: I guess **

**Edward and Emmett: yeah he was scarey and so different back then too **

**me:what u mean **

**Alice: he talked kinda funny to them Is what they mean and he wasn't out going kind of guy look, but that didn't bother me cause he was and still is polite and nice **

**Jasper: well thank you ma'me**

**me: so now that I have talked to Jasper you can take me shopping Alice but after were done we have to go car shopping I need to get a second car.**

**Jasper: you have a car **

**me: yeah I bought this house then the car then went to register in school then I went hunting and meet you guys.**

**Emmett Rosalie Edward Jasper : what is Ur car **

**me: Honda Accra Nexus sports car **

**Emmett Rosalie Edward Jasper: why did u buy it **

**me: I only payed 3 thousand for it and it runs great trust me I'm gonna pimp it out too **

**Cullen's: oh OK cheap car for fun to make it better**

**me: yes so Alice lets go**

**Alice OK but were taking my car **

**me that's fine**

**Alice and I: see u guys later **

**them: good luck**

**so Alice and I went to her house and got in her 911 turbo Porsche and went to Seattle **

**we went to all then shops and then we went to pick a car I found the car I wanted it was a Lamborghini Gallardo Lp560.**

**Alice: u got enough money **

**me yeah **

**sales guy: u looking to buy that car **

**me Yeah why **

**sales man: u sure that is the one u want and if u are I can get the paper work for u guys**

**me OK thanks and yes I'm sure its the one I want**

**sales guy OK lets go fill the paper work out **

**skip the paper work **

**Alice: alright lets go back to Ur place **

**me:OK **

**Alice: see u there **

**Jasper point of view (Same time)**

**(I hope she is OK I mean they been gone a long time) thinking **

**Edward: I'm sure they're fine but if Ur not sure call Alice**

**(thanks I think I will) thinking **

**Edward tossed Jasper a cell phone**

**(phone convocation)**

**Jasper calls Alice and she tells him that they are on their way back and that she went in her new car**  
**(just then Kelly pulls up)**  
**me : see you soon Alice,Kelly is back**  
**Alice: bye see you soon**

**Kelly point of view **

**I just pulled up to my house and I smell them so they are still here so I read Jasper's and see that he is worried**

**so I park my new car and go in the house.**

**Me: I'm back **

**Jasper: thank god I was worried **

**me: where is Alice, wait let me see if shes close ,(vision: Alice will pull into drive way in five minutes)**

**me: Alice will be here in five minutes**

**Jasper: that's going to take time to get use to but OK**

**me: why were u worried Jasper**

**Jasper: cause Alice doesn't take that long for a day trip shopping and u are my sister **

**me: I do know how to take care of myself Jasper **

**Jasper :I know I just worried cause I haven't seen u in like 142 years**

**(just then Alice is came through the door)**

**Alice: I'm back **

**every one other then Alice: welcome back **

**Carl isle: Es me and I would like to know if u would like to stay with us since Ur technicality family to Jasper which makes us family too **

**me: no thanks I kinda just like to stay here cause I wont have to worry about hunting issues aka like when I need to hunt and how I will get to where prey is with out looking suspicious when I come out of woods and walk to the house.**

**Carl isle: are u sure cause we live right by the woods also so it wouldn't be a big deal **

**me: yeah I'm sure, but i would like to know if I can hyphenate my name so it is Kelly Whitlock- Cullen if that's OK and u could claim i am now Ur adopted daughter that i went to hospital and u decided that u would be my guardian til I'm of age **

**Carl isle: if that is what u want u can do that, and i will do that too, but why do u want to hyphenate Ur name so it is Kelly Whitlock-Cullen, it is no problem i just am curious why **

**me: I take pride to be know as a Whitlock cause Jasper and I were hero's to some people cause we got them to a safer place when we were at war that's all.**

**Carl isle: oh OK i get it that's cool**

**me: OK well it is getting late and u have work tomorrow i amuse and they and u will want to change so how about i come over to Ur house after school tomorrow so we can talk more about things, oh i forgot i did tell Jasper he could stay the night if he wanted since he is my brother and he hasn't seen me in like 142 years so if he wants and it is OK with u he can stay i got a complete set of clothes he can wear.**

**Jasper: if that is OK Carl isle i would like to but i understand if u rather me come home**

**Carl isle: oh no that's fine he can stay just make sure u guys get to school on time alright**

**Jasper and I : OK will do **

**Carl isle: OK guys we should be going I got work tomorrow and u guys got school. We need to go home and change and get ready we will see her tomorrow after school. **

**a few minutes after he said that every one said good-bye and left except Jasper he stayed **

**Jasper point of view **

**(once every one was gone and we were alone)**

**me: what we were going to do now**  
**Kelly: we could listen to music for awhile**

**me: OK if u want we can,but i prefer country music, cause it is usual peaceful for me ,u know for emotions**

**Kelly:yeah I know what u mean**

**Me: so play something then**  
**Kelly: OK here is one that i listen to a lot when i was on my way here and didn't know u were alive and it reminded me of u and cause u are just like this**

**Kelly put on a song she said was American solider by Toby Kieth**

**video **

**Me: thank u that means a lot to me to be able to hear that song and know that u listen to this and u think of me like that**

**Kelly: your welcome, jasper i think you should tell Alice that you like her cause I know you do**

**me: I do but I don't know if she does and I don't want her to hate me or feel wired if she doesn't feel the same way **

**Kelly: I know she does cause I can read minds remember jasper and she was think about u the whole time we were shopping cause her thoughts were really loud where I couldn't ignore them, just don't tell her I told you OK jazz**

**me:i have a song I want u to hear cause it makes me think of you when I hear it **

**Kelly: OK go ahead and play it **

**after its done**

**Kelly: thanks that means a lot to me**

**me: its called need you now and it is by lady antebellum**

**skipping to morning**

**(we talked about what we did those 142 years til it was time to get ready for school, she gave me a one of my old green t-shirt and brown pants**

**she wore something similar to me**

**then we hopped in her Lamborghini and we were off to school**

**Kelly point of view **

**once we got to school and parked I told jasper that no matter what they said were not dating that I'm Ur new adopted sister and you rode with me here cause our dad was worried I would get lost he agreed so we got out of the car and every one and I mean every one starred at us so I just started walking and jasper followed when we were near the door I asked him where the office was and he said he would take me so we went to office I got my schedule and showed jasper.**

**Jasper: we have every class together **

**me wow that's so awesome**

**jasper: yeah I know now lets go cant be late**

**me yeah I know**

**so we went to home room just in time **

**home room teacher Hi you must be Kelly Whitlock the new student right,I'm Mrs. west (made that up)**

**me yes ma'am I'm Kelly Whitlock and it is nice to meet you Mrs. West**

**OK so why don't you sit by jasper the boy who came in the same time you did, jasper please raise your hand**

**me: I know who jasper is ma'am**

**Mrs. West How do you know him**

**Me: cause his father adopted me so he is my adopted brother !**

**Mrs. West oh OK sorry I didn't know but please go sit by him then **

**me its OK ma'am and yes I will**

**once I go to my seat) jasper: Kelly you need to chill she didn't know **

**me: sorry jazz but I just lost it there cause what she was thinking when after she asked you to raise your hand**

**jasper what might that be**

**me: that is the kid who every one seems to be scared of or something cause, he is kind of a freak by the way he looks**

**jasper sorry but you need to control your self please **

**Kelly i'll try i'm sorry **

**jasper its OK **

**skip to lunch **

**I walk in the cafe with jasper and Alice and follow them to the table they sit at and there was a brown hair human girl sitting there next to Edward and Rosalie looked pissed but Edward seemed happy so um guessing that is the girl he likes**

**girl: who is this, and how come she is sitting with u guy**

**me:well I am Kelly Whitlock and I happen to be related to them now since there parents adopted me**

**Girl: yeah right Ur just some loser that thinks she can be a cool person if she sits with the Cullen**

**me: excuses me but I am related to them and I think Ur the loser cause Ur not related to them cause last I checked Ur last name isn't Cullen**

**girl: guys tell her to leave**

**Rosalie, Jasper and emmett : no way she is our new sister and if u don't like her then u go away **

**girl what ever my name is Bella **

**me as I said I'm Kelly, it is nice that we to have cleared that, now if you don't mind Rosalie I would like to **

**have a word with you and jasper **

**Rosalie and jasper no problem lets go **

**(when we are alone) me who the hell does she thinks she is to tell me I'm a loser and think I want to act cool so I sit with you**

**jasper she is Edwards girl friend who only cares if she can be with Edward as much as possible**

**me: well I think were going to have big issues cause by the way she just talked to meet I don't like her**

**Rosalie I don't like her either **

**jasper: I am not sure I like her I mean she seems OK but she is very controlling and she knows i'm new to this "diet" but she makes it harder for me cause she sits so close **

**me:well don't worry she wont be sitting next to you now cause I sit on on side and Alice will sit on other most likely**

**Rosalie: I'll even sit on the other side if it helps u jasper **

**jasper: thank you guys for being so helpful**

**rose and I : your welcome**

**bell rings **

**ME time for class by rose see you later **

**rose: see u later Kelly **

**jasper see u later **

**rose yep see u jazz**

**by the end of school people were asking me if jasper and I were going out and I told them no were related in a way cause his dad adopted me **

**Jasper point of view **

**Kelly and I were heading to her car to go to my house since school is over for the day when I saw Bella start walking towards us **

**Kelly point of view **

**jasper and I were almost to my car when Bella walked over to me and punched me **

**me: what the heck Bella I didn't do anything to u so don't touch me**

**Bella: you can hang out with jasper and Rosalie seems to like u but I been going out with Edward for almost three years now and Rosalie hasn't said one word to me but she defense you and she barley knows you**

**me: why don't you go to our house and I will explain all that**

**Bella why your just a big loser who cant defend her self cause u have to have Rosalie do it**

**she slaps me again and that did it I punched her and was about to pick her up and throw her when Edward Alice Rosalie Emmett and jasper figured out what was going on and got in between us, Edward got Bella and went one with Emmett and rose, Alice and jasper stayed with me**

**Jasper: what the hell happened kelly whitclock **

**me;jazz she punched me called me a big loser who cant defend her self and then slaps me **

**jasper what u say**

**me she walked over punched me, I said what the heck Bella I didn't do anything to u so don't touch me then she says I can hang out with jasper and Rosalie seems to like me and that rose doesn't say one word to her but just defended me then I said why don't u go to our house and I will explain and then she says why your a big loser who cant defend her self and has to have Rosalie do it then slaps me so I lost it and punch her and that's when u guys came**

**Rosalie and jasper : oh my god shes a b***h**

**Alice: I'm not saying any thing**

**me its true and it s fine Alice I don't expect u too, rose you head back home I need to talk to Alice and jasper for a moment **

**rose; OK see u in a few**

**me k**

**Alice whats up Kelly **

**me: jasper has something to ask/ tell u but is too chicken to when the rest of the family is around**

**Alice what is it jasper **

**jasper u know u can be such an a-hole Kelly **

**Alice what is it jazz I'm not gonna get mad and yell at u I promise **

**jasper OK its just that that I kinda sorta**

**Alice kinda sorta what **

**jasper kinda sorta well I really kinda **

**Alice what jazz**

**me oh my god jasper, Alice jasper likes u but is too afraid u wont like him back**

**jasper Kelly your so dead when we go hunting later **

**Alice: jasper I'm not mad at u and please don't get mad at your sister she was trying to help you**

**jasper your not mad **

**Alice no I sorta like you too but like you I didn't want u to get mad or wouldn't like me back**

**Me awe now come on we got to get to your guys house**

**Alice Our house not just mine and jasper its yours too when u want it to be**

**me: OK lets go**

**jasper: wait hold on, Alice would u go out with me I love you and have for a long time and I know I always will so for now to for it to be right will be be my girl friend**

**Alice: I would love to so yes **

**me: awe my little brother finally gets a girl friend **

**jasper I'm not little I m your twin**

**me : I was born first **

**jasper by five minutes **

**me: yes so that makes me older and it was a day and five minutes**

**jasper what ever**

**Alice OK lets go**

**Skip car ride to Cullen**

**so once we got to the house I smelt and I notice that Bella might be here or just left **

**so I got out of the car and jasper on one side of me Alice on the other as we walked in the house **

**ME: were here sorry it took so long **

**Carl isle: hi Kelly **

**me hi **

**Carl isle can we talk privately for a moment Kelly**

**me: yeah **

**Carl isle OK lets go to my office **

**me: OK **

**so I followed "dad" Carlisle to his office once he shut the door we sat down in some chairs**

**Dad: What happened today with Bella **

**ME: which time, there was two issues today**

**Dad: both then I was only told of the one that took place after school.**

**Me: well the first one caused the second one so the first on was at lunch when I walked in talking to Alice and jasper I went to sit down and Bella's says who is this, and how come she is sitting with u guy**

**so I said well I am Kelly Whitlock and I happen to be related to them now since there parents adopted me and Bella said yeah right your just some loser that thinks she can be a cool person if she sits with the Cullen so I said excuses me but I am related to them and I think your the loser cause your not related to them cause last I checked your last name isn't Cullen so she said guys tell her to leave and **

**Rosalie emmett and Jasper spook up and say no way she is our new sister and if u don't like her then u go away **

**so Bella was like ,what ever my name is Bella ,and I said,as said I I'm Kelly, it is nice that we to have cleared that, now if you don't mind Rosalie I would like to have a word with you and jasper **

**Rosalie and jasper said no problem lets go **

**and then we left to talk **

**Dad: so that is the first part, you did nothing wrong that I can see so tell me the second part please **

**Me OK so after school , jasper and I were almost to my car when Bella walked over to me and punched me and jasper wasn't paying attetion so I said what the heck Bella I didn't do anything to u so don't touch me and Bella said you can hang out with jasper ,and Rosalie seems to like u ,but I have been going out with Edward for almost a three years and Rosalie hasn't said one word to me, but she defense you and she barley knows you so I said why don't you go to our house and I will explain all that and Bella says why your just a big loser who cant defend her self cause ,u have to have Rosalie do it ,and then she slaps me again, and that's where I lost it and I punched her and was about to pick her up and throw her when Edward, Alice , Rosalie, Emmett and jasper figured out what was going on and got in between us, Edward got Bella and went one with Emmett and rose Alice and jasper stayed with me and that's what happened **

**Dad: so basic she started the whole thing and after awhile u just lost it, which happens all the time right**

**Me: right, um mm,dad or Carl isle do u prefer**

**dad: dad is fine if u want **

**me: OK ,so that's exactly what happened dad**

**Dad: OK your not in any trouble don't worry I just wanted to know your side and I see that it wasn't u trying to be jealous so I'm not even mad at u, I will be right back I want you to have either jasper or Rosalie with u when she around, cause she hangs here almost all the time so I'm just going to ask one of them to come get u and then hang with you.**

**Me If u don't mind can u just have Rosalie come up and hang for now I kinda got to talk to her about something and my brother is kinda not the one I want to talk to about that if you know what I mean dad **

**Dad oh OK I got ya I'll have her come up then**

**(so with that he left to get her and a few minutes I smelt Bella just Bella very close but then I smelt Rosalie and a few seconds later rose was by my side.)**

**Rosalie point of view **

**I see Carl isle come down the stairs**

**Carl isle: rose can I talk to u for a minute in private**

**me: yeah **

**so Carl isle leads me to the stairs and**

**Carl isle: I told Kelly that either u or jasper will be hanging with her when Bella is around here and she is cause I don't want anything to happen if u know what I mean**

**me: yeah I do so u want me and jasper to hang with her now **

**Carl isle: no just you for now cause she has to talk to u and it isn't something u talk about with your brother expectuly jasper cause of his protectiveness and emotional controls and stuff **

**ME: oh I got ya OK tell jazz were having sister bonding time OK **

**Carl isle; OK will do **

**so I was almost to where Kelly was when I saw Bella about to go in where she was so I run past her to get to where Kelly is and whisper to her**

**me: hey lets go to mine and Emmett room and we can talk **

**Kelly wipers OK we will do that but play along for a minute so we can get there with out any issues**

**I whisper back: OK I will**

**Kelly in a loud voice: ROSE I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I MEAN I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT I AM BECAUSE I ONLY HAD IT WITH ONE GUY THE OTHER NIGHT AND NOW I AM BUT WHAT SHOULD I TELL JAZZ because I KINDA HAD it with him but**

**Bella comes barreling in **

**why in the hell would u do that your his girl friend I mean that is so not cool and jasper is a very honest guy, gets louder think your retarded to do have it out with another man and get pregnant when your going out with a very nice guy, that just proves your a loser and even more a slut, and also that u have issues **

**Kelly your right I do have issues so if u don't mind Rosalie and I are going to go tell jazz the truth **

**me: she was asking me how to tell him where he wouldn't freak that just proves she wants to be honest and that she wants to be faithful so now that's over were going to tell him see ya around**

**we walk past her and head to Emmett and I's bedroom and **

**Kelly: very good acting and now that were alone I wanted to ask u something but I know they wouldn't know why so I told Carl isle that it was something that u don't tell your brother about so he wouldn't question me**

**Me so what is your question **

**Kelly:i just wanted to know why u stood up for me in the cafe at school that's all its just we have only know each other since yesterday afternoon**

**Me: well u are technicality related to us cause your related to jasper so that and cause she is trying to control/make ,us like her and I don't like her so I stood up for u and cause jasper isn't the only one who is well close to u, I feel close to u and u seem like a wonderful person and u make jasper happy cause since u been around jasper seems to not have to think so hard on the fact that almost everyone in the cafe isn't like us or not a meal/food.**

**Kelly: oh its nothing for me to help jazz cause he has always been able to act better/feel better when I'm around cause he knows I do care about him and that he is safe when I'm around**

**me oh OK but still it means a lot to me for u to do that**

**Kelly: yeah no problem no why don't we find jasper and tell him what went on and that I'm not pregnant or anything it was just to get her to leave us alone and not follow us here and listen to what we talk about**

**me: yeah that is probably a good idea **

**name :Bella swan **

**family: charlie swan(father) ranee swan (mother)**

**friends: Jacob, Edward ,Alice **

**status Human **

**Kelly point of view **

**so we went to find Jasper when Alice found us and told me and Rosalie that jasper is looking for us and that he should be down stairs,so we go to the living room and see jasper pacing when he sees us he stops pacing and walks human speed over to us and whispers to me**

**Jasper can I talk to u for a minute in private Kelly **

**Me yeah lets go hunting and we can talk while were doing that **

**Jasper OK I'm going to let Carl isle Alice and Es me that were going hunting for bonding time too so we will be back later **

**Me OK I'm gonna tell rose so she don't have to worry OK **

**jasper OK **

**jasper leaves to tell "mom" (Es me) and "Dad" (Carl isle) of our plans **

**me: rose can I talk to u for a minute **

**rose: yeah **

**me and rose go into the kitchen and I tell her that I made plans with jasper for us to hunt/bond and that were going in a few minutes and not to worry too much **

**rose: OK have fun and please be nice to your brother **

**me: OK will do **

**so jasper comes in and ask if I ready and I reply with**

**me Jazz I'm ready are u cause if u need a few minutes u can have them **

**jasper nope I'm good now lets go **

**me OK lets go **

**so after were out of ear shot he releases it on me**

**Jasper how could u I mean how could u even your a vampire just like me how and why did u **

**me jasper please calm down **

**jasper your telling me to calm down but my little sister is pregnant and everyone thinks were going out and were not and then u tell rose that and Bella hears it, and u say its not jasper**

**me , I think u should calm down when things Bella says about u to me bother u and and let me explain before u make any assumptions or guesses **

**jasper OK explain cause I'm about 2 seconds from screaming **

**me: long story short I made that up for Bella to hear cause I know she was there and she didn't know that I'm a vampire so it was just a lie I'm not pregnant I haven't even done that with anyone and I don't plan to anytime soon and since I am a vampire I don't think that is even possible for me to and I said how can I tell jasper I kinda had it with him but and that's when Bella came in and freaked on me about how it is wrong cause were going out and u don't do that stuff with someone else other then your bf **

**jasper So why did u say it though**

**me I wanted to be able to talk to rose without Bella being there or near us so I said that for her to not follow us to rose and Emmett room where we were going to talk **

**Jasper oh I get , I'm so sorry I shouldn't of yelled at u or freaked on u I should of asked u the info on that before I freaked on u **

**me It's OK jazz but I was coming to tell u I just had to talk to rose and then I was looking for u when Alice told us u were looking for us and where u were**

**Jasper OK I'm sorry **

**me: it is OK , I smell a group of bears lets go **

**jasper OK **

**so jasper and I get and do our thing with the bears and head back to the Cullen's house **

**while they head back **

**Edward point of view **

**After jasper and Kelly left I went and asked Bella what she wanted to do and she said that we should head to her house cause her dad will be expecting dinner and since it is already 6 pm and he gets home at 7 pm we need to go so we say good night to my family cause I "Sleep" at Bella's house at night and since I drove her to school I need to bring her home since she don't have her truck, conversation in car **

**Me: so what do u think of our new addition to our clan **

**Bella wait what I thought she was your adopted sister I mean she isn't even like u guys she doesn't look different then me Meaning pale and her eyes are a blue color so how is she like u guys**

**Me: she is trust me she just has lots of powers that's all I don't even know them all yet **

**Bella: what powers does she have that u know of **

**Me: she can read minds when she wants to, she can control emotions when she wants to,she sees the future for what and when she wants, she can resist the urge for human blood.**

**Bella: how come she hangs with jasper and Rosalie I mean I understand why she hangs with jasper cause there going out but why Rosalie**

**Me first her and jasper aren't dating and I don't know why she hangs with rose**

**Bella: then why does she hang with jasper if there not dating cause she is like very clingy towards him**

**Me what do u mean **

**Bella I mean that she is always right next to jasper and doesn't seem to like to be away from him, is there a reason why **

**Me: you have to ask Jasper to tell u cause it is not my place to tell u or to even get involved in so as u and everyone else are concerned she is our new adopted sister got it Bella **

**Bella: OK I will ask jasper what's up with that **

**me: OK so were here know so lets go make dinner**

**Bella OK **

**back to kelly's point of view **

**OK so we just got back to the Cullen's house and I noticed Edward and Bella were gone,, **

**Me: well at least I don't have to deal with her for awhile**

**jasper: who Bella**

**me : yeah**

**jasper what is it with Bella I mean she doesn't even know anything about u or me I mean she probably doesn't get it that your my biological sister cause she never asks me anything about me and Edward told us that it was up to us to tell her about us that he wouldn't talk about our past more then what involves him like Es me and him that's it so I'm still waiting for her to ask about me or one of us **

**me: I want to see how long it takes her to realize that I'm a vampire like u guys cause I know she knows cause if she didn't Edward's up for a rough night since rose ran at vampire speed to my side when Bella was walking towards me when I was up stairs **

**jasper: yeah she knows and doesn't seem to mind that much ,cause she hangs out with Edward and Alice all the time **

**me: jazz just out of curiosity how come when I first met u Emmett and rose seem like they were together but now rose and Emmett are never together except when were riding to school and from school or at school **

**jasper: I have no clue I know they were together but I don't know if they still are **

**me: OK **

**Jasper: I think u got a crush on Emmett and that is why u asked **

**me: no no no it is just ,u and Alice are together Edward and Bella and Es me and Carl isle so I thought rose and Emmett were but they don't act like they are any more **

**jasper; oh well they were together but I don't know if they are cause I been spending most of my time with u and if I'm not spending time with u then it is Alice I'm spending time with so haven't hung with them to know**

**Me OK well I'm gonna go to my house I think cause I don't want to be here when Edward comes cause he is gonna smell like her or she will be with them and I don't think I want that **

**jasper your not gonna stay here **

**me: no I already told u that I'm technicality going to spend the nights at my house and days here **

**jasper oh OK I do remember u saying that I just thought u might of changed your mind **

**Me : I didn't change my mind jazz**

**jasper OK **

**dad: your not gonna stay here tonight with us **

**me no I want to go home **

**dad OK just be careful alright**

**me: no promises but I will try **

**Dad ha ha ha ha very funny **

**me Thanks I thought it was **

**Dad OK see u tomorrow Kelly**

**me k I'm gonna say night to rest of them **

**dad okay **

**I went up to Emmett and rose's room and knocked and rose came and answered the door **

**Me I just came to say have a good night and I see u tomorrow cause I'm going to my house**

**rose :oh OK see u then have a good night**

**Emmett: awe my little sister not going to stay and hang with us tonight **

**me no I'm going home why **

**Emmett cause I haven't even got to spend time with u yet **

**Me I will be here around 5 am tomorrow I let u ride with me tomorrow to school so u can say that u got to spend time with me,but only if rose is cool with it **

**rose that is fine don't know why he needs my permission I mean I'm not his boss**

**me I don't know**

**Emmett : OK I'll ride with u tomorrow**

**so next I went to see Alice and I knocked on her door she and answered it**

**Me I just came to tell u I'm going home and I will see u tomorrow **

**Alice awe I wanted to hang with u and jasper **

**me well I'm going home and jazz is most likely staying here **

**Alice are u sure that he is staying here **

**me NO I'm not **

**Alice how about jazz and I stay the night at your house**

**me: if it is OK with Dad then u guys can but if not then no u cant**

**Alice who **

**me Dad oh I mean Carlisle sorry **

**Alice u call him dad now**

**Me yeah since like this morning when I was in home room and I kinda flipped out on Mrs. west **

**Alice what do u mean flipped out on Mrs. West **

**me:cause she was like please go sit next bjasper and then jasper raise your hand and I was like I know who jasper is ma'am and she was like how do u know and I yelled because his dad adopted me so he is my adopted brother **

**Alice wow u got anger issues **

**me just a little bit **

**me: so go ask if u guys can **

**Alice OK**

**so Alice goes to ask Carlisle and I went to say good night to Es me **

**I knock on the door Esme answers **

**me: just came to tell u good night and that I will see u in the morning**

**mom how come your not staying**

**me cause I want to go to my house**

**mom oh OK well see u then dear**

**me alright night mo... I mean Es me **

**mom u can call me mom if u want**

**me OK just making sure it is OK that's all **

**mom OK I under stand well see u tomorrow dear**

**me yep see u **

**so I went down stairs and see Carl isle and so **

**me: dad I'm gonna go now **

**dad oh hey Kelly,Alice and jasper want to know if they can stay the night **

**me: it's fine with me if its OK with u **

**dad it is cool they can just want to make sure its cool with u **

**me yeah its cool**

**dad yells: Alice jasper it's OK u guys can**

**Alice and jasper were done in seconds after he said that **

**Alice and jazz: thank u dad **

**dad so it is dad when I let u guys do something I get how u guys are**

**me Hey I call u dad all the time now **

**dad I didn't mean u I meant them **

**Alice and jazz: hey we call u dad too**

**dad not often though**

**me OK lets go **

**Alice and jazz OK see u later Carl isle**

**dad OK see u guys tomorrow**

**us OK see you later **

**once we were out of hearing range from the rest of the family Alice and jasper at the same time **

**jasper and Alice: so we herd u promised Emmett that u would bring him to school tomorrow **

**me : I guess I mean he was really sad cause he hasn't got to spend any time with me yet so I told him I will be there around 5 am and that he could ride with me to school if he wanted **

**jasper and Alice: and he said he did didn't he **

**me yeah why is there something u guys r trying to tell me that I'm not getting**

**Alice and jasper We think Emmett like likes u and wants to go out with u**

**me there is no way he does **

**Ali and jazz yes there is **

**me Ali jazz please stop this nonsense if he does great but if not it is fine**

**jasper so I was right huh sis u do like Emmett u just don't want anyone to know **

**me jazz I do not like Emmett **

**Alice -vision(Emmett and Kelly are in a car and he asks her something and then she stops the cart and looks at him and says some thing that makes him smile)**

**Alice was having a vision so I started reading her mind while jasper handed Alice a pencil and paper she drew a pic of me and Emmett in the car with him Emmett and I smiling **

**jasper u were saying now Kelly **

**me that I do not like Emmett **

**Alice well the vision tells something else **

**me alright I might like him a little but I don't think he is the one for me I mean I don't know much about him like I don't know his favorite things**

**Alice he is a lot like u trust me**

**me OK what ever we are at my house so lets just go listen to music **

**so I get my speakers and iPod and say **

**me: Alice I think I found the song that makes me think of u when I hear it**

**video you found me by Kelly Clark son**

**me So what do u guys think **

**them: i think u have to much time on your hands **

**me maybe i do **

**back to Edward's point of view **

**so we got in her house and she started to pull food from the freezer **

**she begins to mix them together she says**

**Bella: I'm making hamburgers since they are quick to make**

**me: I don't care cause I'm not the one eating**

**Bella well u cant eat this cause of your diet **

**me yeah I know I'm on a very hardcore diet **

**Bella yep now that they are done what do u want to do **

**me: no clue, I do have to go home some point to get something cause I kinda would like to have something to do**

**Bella I guess I'm boring when I sleep now**

**me no I just want to read that's all cause I can do multiple things at once and sometimes it is so easy to distract my self cause I have a lot of things to think about all at once**

**Bella like what **

**me well making sure that I don't hurt u **

**Bella : I know u wont **

**me never know **

**Bella: what ever**

**me u don't need to be rude **

**Bella I wasn't, any ways I want u to tell me more about Kelly **

**me: why **

**Bella cause she is part of your family so I want to get to know her **

**me: I thought u didn't like her **

**Bella I don't know I just felt that she was trying to be cool to have the Cullen's talk to her so I think we should get to know each other I mean if she is gonna be around and everything I might as well know her since she is part of your guys life now **

**me: OK I tell u basics and nothing else cause that is up for her or jasper to tell u , ask what u want to know and I tell u if I can answer u **

**Bella: OK so whats her first and last name **

**me: Kelly Whitlock but it is gonna be changed soon to Kelly Whitlock - Cullen, I think **

**Bella: how old is she **

**me: um what age vampire or age as like me where I'm 17,**

**Bella: both**

**Me give or take few years she says about 140 and she is same age as jasper**

**Bella OK is she a vegetarian **

**me: yes and no, yes she is right now but she hasn't all ways been just resent as in 2 years max I think**

**Bella: so it is harder for her like jasper **

**me: no she is more like me where as long as there is no one is bleeding she is fine but if there is it is hard for her**

**Bella oh OK so she is like u and jasper put together**

**me yeah anything else you want to know**

**Bella yeah how come she drives a wicked nice car to school I mean it is wicked expensive **

**me: she likes that kind of stuff she has that car which she just bought and some Honda sports car that she has for just for something to customize**

**Bella how can she afford all that **

**me: that I can not answer but I do know she like us and she got money **

**Bella oh OK I guess that is it I'll ask jasper the rest **

**me : OK I'm gonna go home and get my book I'll be back soon OK **

**Bella OK u want me to wait til u get back before I go to sleep **

**me NO its OK go ahead I'll be a while cause I also got to drive the car home **

**Bella u are coming back right I mean to spend the night**

**me yeah I am **

**Bella OK just checking**

**jasper point of view **

**Kelly just played a song and it was so true, I mean Alice found me and we have always been close I just don't understand why she wanted me to have a girlfriend I mean any normal sister would be like I don't want you to be happy kind of attitude and with her she is like I'm here for u and I want u to be happy **

**Kelly; jasper are you OK u seem kinda worried **

**me I'm just trying to figure something out that is all **

**Kelly and what would that be**

**me why are u always there for me when I need it or when I'm in trouble or am sick I mean your there for me and any normal sister wouldn't be **

**Kelly Do u want me to let u deal with things by your self or let u feel horrible or be in pain **

**me: no I just don't get why u give up most of your time to be with me **

**Kelly 1 your all I have left for family 2 I have nothing to do anyways and 3 I feel that I will find my other half in time and that if they don't understand that u come before them then they are not the right person and so far I haven't found that person yet**

**me: oh so u rather me be happy and all set then me be all messed up**

**Kelly yes exactly **

**back to Edward's point of view **

**so I just left bell's house and I'm almost to my house I start smelling when I'm at bottom of drive way and I smell a faint scent of Alice jasper and Kelly since it was faint it must in the left in a car **

**so I pull in to the garage and see that they took kelly's car so they're are not here I get out of my car **

**when I get inside in and see Es me in the living room so I say**

**me: Es me where did jasper, Alice ,and Kelly go cause there was a faint sent of them down the drive away so I know they left in kelly's car so where they go **

**Es me hello Edward I didn't expect to see u back til early tomorrow and Alice and jasper are spending the night at kelly's house why did u need one of them **

**me no I just wanted to warn jasper and Kelly that Bella might question them about their past**

**Es me: is everything OK cause u seem a little frustrated**

**me I just need to hunt and can't cause I promised Bella I would go back after I brought the car back and I would be late cause I'm gonna grab my book but I'm just frustrated cause she wants me to be there with her and I haven't gotten a chance to hunt since we hunted that night and that's when we found Kelly **

**Es me: Edward u need to hunt soon then so why don't u tell her u need to hunt and u will not be there on Wednesday Thursday or Friday cause it is suppose to be sunny those days anyways so u can go for a three day trip and she can stay here and jasper Emmett and Carl isle could go to so then we can have a girls night and u can have a much need guys night how about it **

**me' I think that is a good idea Es me I ask her if she would like that well I need to get back and i need to get a book what should I bring **

**Es me how about that black book on the shelf I don't think she has ever seen that **

**me: u don't mean the one about us that u have been writing do u **

**Es me yeah I mean I know u know most of it since u have lived it with me but at least u can read through all those memories I have to update that soon so tell me where I left off once your finished **

**me: OK I'll read it and thanks for the idea **

**Es me no problem Edward **

**so I take the book and head out the door to Bella's house **

**Alice point of view **

**it is almost 3 in the morning right now and Kelly gets a call from Es me**

**Kelly point of view **

**Es me is calling me **

**phone conversation**

**me hey mom **

**mom hey I was think that we need a girls night and cause Edward needs to hunt I figure Emmett and jasper can go with him and then I was like Carl isle would go to if I want to have girl time so I figure to make Edward feel like he doesn't have to worry about Bella getting into trouble while he is gone she can join our girl time so what u think about Wednesday Thursday and Friday spending the night here till they get back cause Emmett will go and jasper will go if u ask him and Carl isle will go with them for me and Edward says he needs to hunt soon so what u think **

**Me I guess I'm in if rose and Alice are gonna be there as well cause if not no cause I don't really trust Bella yet but I would like to get to know her and be friends with her but she hasn't giving me the chance to**

**mom yeah they will be here so your in then **

**me yeah I'm in **

**mom OK I'm gonna let the the people who are here so can u let jasper and Alice know the plan please **

**me yes ma'am I will anything else u need mom or is that it**

**mom that's it so I will see u at 5 right **

**me yeah see u in a few hours **

**mom alright bye dear **

**me bye mom **

**phone conversation ended**

**me: Alice Jasper I need to tell u something**

**Alice what's up**

**jasper What's up **

**me: well I guess jasper is going with Edward Emmett and Carlisle Wednesday Thursday and Friday for a guys day and they are hunting to cause Edward says he needs to hunt and us girls and Bella are going to be having girls night and hanging til they get back at the Cullen house **

**them : why u call it Cullen house **

**me: well that is where u guys live your last name is Cullen and I live here so this is my house and since I'm part of the Cullen family it is also my house too**

**Alice and jasper :oh OK **

**Me:we need to get going to the Cullen's house cause I did make a promise to some one and I am not going to brake that cause when I make a promise I keep it **

**jasper Alice OK lets go **

**Edwards point of view **

**I ran back to Bella's house and sat in the chair next to her bed and began to read the book , about an hour after I started reading Bella woke up and felt around next to her, I'm guessing she is looking for me and when she realizes I'm not there she whispers **

**Bella :Edward are u here **

**me in a quite voice: yeah I'm here I'm sitting in the chair next to your bed **

**normal voice **

**Bella: why are u sitting there **

**me; I didn't want to wake u up ,and cause I just got back about an hour ago **

**Bella: oh OK well I'm up, what time is it **

**me: 3 am why **

**Bella cause my dad leaves at 4 so we can leave at around 4 15 and go to your house and chill with Alice, Es me, jasper ,Carl isle, and Emmett **

**me: yeah we can go to my house but I don't think jasper and Alice are home cause they went over to kelly's house and weren't back when I got there **

**Bella oh but we could hang with Es me Carl isle and Emmett right**

**me Yeah and speaking of hanging out and my family, Emmett wants to go hunting and since it is going to be sunny on Wednesday ,Thursday ,and Friday and he asked me jasper and Carl isle to go to have guy time I was wondering if u wanted to have girl time with Es me rose and Alice since they are gonna have girl time.**

**Bella wait so u told Emmett u would go hunting and u want me to hang at your house so I don't go see Jake right **

**me: no I just want u to hang there so I know your safe and not by yourself **

**Bella well along as Kelly isn't going to be there the whole time then I will hang with them **

**me OK why don't u go ask your dad then **

**Bella point of view**

**I go down stairs and see my dad sitting at the table eating cereal **

**me: hey dad I forgot to ask u if I could spend Wednesday night Thursday night and Friday night and Saturday night at Edward house cause Alice rose and esme are going to be there and they are having girl time and invited me to go and hang with them since the guys are all going camping to have guy time**

**dad: so Cullen, Edward, Edwards two brothers are going camping this week and the weekend and won be back til Sunday morning**

**me : yeah and they will take me to school and bring me home so I don't miss school, so can I , please dad**

**dad: as long as the boys aren't there then yes and if they bring you to school cause u cant miss school with finals coming up next week.**

**Me OK I tell Alice yes then **

**dad okay so when u get back Sunday we got to talk OK**

**me; OK **

**dad OK see u later then**

**me: OK I'm going to get ready for school and go to Cullen's to tell them it is cool so see u tonight**

**dad OK see u **

**so I go back up to my room to tell Edward the good news**

**Edward's point of view**

**Bella just told a complete lie were going to be back Saturday afternoon and she is staying til sometime Sunday **

**me: Bella why u lie to charlie and tell him were going to be back Sunday morning when we will be back Saturday after noon **

**Bella: I want to hang with u guys when u get back if it is not OK I can tell charlie tonight that u guys are gonna be getting home Saturday instead if u want **

**me: no I just wanted to know why that's all **

**Bella: well that's why so is it cool **

**me: yeah its cool but Ur gonna have to drive Ur self to school cause it is suppose to be sunny the rest of the week and u know we cant be seen when it is sunny cause we look different **

**Bella yeah I know who's car am I taking then cause I'm not going to drive my car to Ur house tomorrow **

**me: u can take uh I don't know cause they would know u were at my house**

**Bella: what about I take Ur car and tell them Alice is sick and u guys are camping and I'm taking care of her and I have permission to drive Ur car from u since I'm Ur girlfriend and you guys took Emmett's jeep**

**Me: that is a perfect idea Bella as long as u stick to it u should be all set then **

**Bella OK will do so lets go to Ur house then, meet me in my truck I'll be done in awhile but Ur driving so u can just hang in there in read the book u were reading earlier **

**me: OK I will be in the truck if u need me then **

**so I went and did my thing, went down stairs and locked the door and went to the truck passenger side door opened it and Edward was like**

**Edward: already to go Bella **

**me: yep i'm ready lets go **

**so we left to go to his house**

**Kelly point of view **

**we just got back to the Cullen's house and I noticed that Edward's car is here.**

**Me: hello were here **

**Emmett; Ur early too **

**me: is that OK I just didn't want to be late, so we left early so we would be here in plenty of time is that OK **

**mom: of course it is fine Ur welcomed here anytime u want to be here and I want u to know that too **

**me: OK mom I was just checking, when will Edward and Bella be here I had vision of them coming here and Bella wanting to talk to me and jasper about something **

**mom: I don't know he was here by him self awhile ago to ask me what he should do bout hunting and that is when I came up with the idea of guy and girl time and then he grabbed a book and left**

**me why he need a book he can read charlies mind if he got bored and he could go on Bella's computer if he got really bored couldn't he **

**mom: that was his excuses for having to come home and for him to be a few minutes later then he normally is so he could ask me what he should about hunting then he grabbed the book I been writing about everything that has happened to us since Rosalie joined our "clan" family and a little before then too**

**me: oh so it wasn't to keep him busy then **

**mom no but he said he will read it and tell me where I left off and then he will most likely write down what happened since in a notebook and give me the note book to use and put in the book **

**me: oh OK **

**just then I herd Bella's truck coming up the drive way**

**me: I guess to answer my question, they will be here in a few minutes **

**mom: yeah I guess so cause I hear Bella's truck **

**Edward point of view**

**me I cant believe it Bella**

**Bella:what can u not belie Edward**

**me: that Kelly knew that u were coming with me here before we went to school cause I read her mind cause it is loud and she is here with Alice and jasper.**

**Bella Oh OK nothing bad I guess so how come she thinking about me**

**me cause she herd the truck and told Es me "i guess to answer my question they will be here in a few minutes" and Es me said "yeah I guess so cause I hear Bella's truck"**

**Bella so she parks her car in the garage**

**me: yeah why **

**Bella where am I suppose to park my truck if I drive here for some reason**

**me: we do have a drive way and it is huge **

**Bella: yeah I know it's just she seems to be everywhere you guys are, I guess I will find out soon cause I can ask her the scope on why she is all clingy to jasper Right**

**me: yeah I guess **

**jasper point of view **

**Bella and Edward finally enter house**

**Bella: hi jasper how are u doing today **

**me: I'm good Bella thanks for asking how about u **

**Bella I'm OK, is Kelly busy I want to tell her something **

**Kelly comes down the stairs with Rosalie and Alice by her side**

**Kelly: I'm not busy why what's up **

**Bella I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted I didn't know u and u just kinda weren't there on Friday but were there on Monday and hanging and being really close to jasper and I didn't know what was up **

**Kelly OK I guess**

**Edward u did forget something Bella that I told u that is kind important**

**Kelly what did u tell her about me **

**Bella don't worry u didn't tell me much he says it is not his place the thing he ment was that u and jasper are not dating **

**Kelly well yeah I told u we were not and it is true we are not dating**

**Bella OK I believe u sorry I jumped to that conclusion before I even had know anything about u **

**Kelly OK I guess **

**Kelly point of view**

**me so why are u apologizing I mean I thought u didn't like me**

**Bella I thought u were just trying to act cool I miss understood the whole situation which brings me to something I kinda would like to ask u and jasper about if u don't mind**

**me and Jasper it depends what the topic is about**

**me: jinks jazz **

**jasper yeah I know we do it all the time**

**Bella can I talk to u guys in private **

**me Yeah I guess **

**Bella um where should we go**

**jasper how about we go in the kitchen **

**Bella OK **

**so Bella jasper and I go to the kitchen**

**Bella: um Edward always tells me that if I want to know more about anyone else be sides him that I would have to ask them and I guess I was just never brave enough to ask so I'm asking now can u guys explain how come u guys are clingy and why Ur so close to each other and more about Ur self**

**jasper: What ex actually do u want to know about us individually **

**Bella How old physically like Edward is 17 ,and how long u have know each other / how u guys meet **

**jasper: well we are both 19 and we are technically brother and sister ,we have the same mom and dad ,were twins and that means we have know each other our whole life are mom died after giving birth to us and dad died 10 years later of a heart attack. **

**Bella : wait I though u were there adopted dibbling like they adopted u and how could u and jasper have same mom and dad ,be twins and you be alive if u are really telling the truth **

**me well how is jasper alive after all these years**

**Bella Jasper does she know what u are **

**jasper Bella she knows she wants to know if u know**

**Bella Don't freak but jasper is a vampire, he is immortal.**

**Me: yeah I know he is a vampire and Ur not scared that he is one**

**Bella: Edward,Alice,car lisle,Emmett,jasper,Es me, and Rosalie are one too but they feed on the blood of animals not people **

**me: I know **

**Bella what are u cause u can't be human if u have lived this long**

**me: well now that u ask I'm not human like u said, I am a vampire too but I have lots of gifts I guess u would say **

**Bella like what and why are Ur eyes blue if u are a vampire**

**me: OK well my eyes are blue cause they have all ways been blue, I can read minds at will, see future at will ,control emotion at will,and I can speak English, french, Spanish, and sign language, **

**(author note I will not be writing in other languages cause I only speak English)**

**Bella wow Ur lucky I mean u got the same gifts everybody else here has **

**me: no Bella I can do it at will which means unlike Alice I can see objects sorta like lets say if Edward's phone was going to ring and I was look to see if his phone would ring then I would see what time it would ring **

**Bella: wow that is awesome, not to be rude but are u like Jane,Alec,Edward and Aro where Ur powers do not work on me**

**me: which one u want to see if it works**

**Bella can u read my mind **

**Me: OK think of something**

**Bella OK got it**

**me: oh god that is so gross Bella why u have to think of that for when we were testing if I could**

**Bella: oh god Ur power works on me cause I was thinking of something mi m=not going to repeat**

**me please don't**

**jasper what just happened**

**me my power works on Bella and she tested it out to see cause she says the voltori high guards Jane and Alec gift don't work and Aro of the leaders of the voltori and Edward's don't either but mine does **

**jasper how do u know Jane and Alec are voltori guards and Aro is one of the leaders **

**me: I worked for the voltori for a short while after I got away from u know who jazz sorry I didn't mention it **

**Bella who are u talking about **

**me the person who turned me into a vampire **

**Bella: oh OK **

**jasper she turned me too a few months after I left she got Kelly **

**Bella oh OK so now that that is over I think u guys have answered all my questions thank u very much**

**jasper and I: no problem Bella **

**so we go back to the living room**

**Edward at least she came back to me in one piece thanks **

**me: really Eddie **

**Edward it is Edward and yeah Ur really strong **

**Bella Speaking of strong when were u gonna tell me that she was a vampire **

**Edward I told u she was the new member of our clan **

**Bella that doesn't mean she had to be a vampire cause u guys have had other creatures before remember **

**Edward yeah u got a point but it wasn't my place to tell u and I kinda did tell u, u must of forgot **

**Bella I guess I did **

**dad so are u guys cool, u don't want to hurt each other anymore **

**Bella yeah were good now I think**

**me:Yeah were good now mom **

**Bella: I thought u just said jasper was and u are biologically siblings **

**me I did and I mean it but she is basically my mom now and car lisle is basically my dad so I call them mom and dad **

**Bella oh OK **

**me what time is it **

**mom: it is almost 7 why **

**me well I promised someone they could ride with me to school so I guess I got to go **

**Bella who did u promise could ride with u do I know them **

**Emmett I am so offended Bella, u know who I am **

**Bella well she didn't say a name **

**Emmett so you couldn't say what is there name **

**Bella I guess I didn't think to **

**Emmett oh well and yes we should be going **

**Bella Ur a senior too right Kelly**

**me yeah I got to go bye I yelled as Emmett was dragging me out the door of the house**

**Emmett point of view**

**I was so impatient that I ended up dragging Kelly out the door and to her car **

**Kelly: what is wrong with u I told u I would drive you and I was still going talking to someone **

**me: sorry I just really need to talk to someone about something and Ur the only one I think wouldn't freak out if I told you and it has been bugging me since it happened **

**Kelly : OK but next time u really need to talk to me please just tell me and not drag me cause even though I am a vampire that still hurts **

**me: OK sorry I was just really really um I guess need to tell someone before I freak out**

**Kelly: OK so what is up**

**me it is kinda difficult and I don't want them to hear so why don't u start driving and I will explain on the way **

**Kelly: OK lets go **

**so Kelly gets in buckles up and stars her car so I get in and buckle up and she drives off as soon as both the doors are shut **

**me alright slow down a little please**

**Kelly: sorry (slows down to speed limit)**

**me this is gonna sound wrong but I need to tell u cause I don't know how to handle the situation**

**Kelly alright what's up**

**me: you see rose and I have been together a very long time and so I felt it was always u know perfect for us to be well a couple, since I have meet this girl and I introduced her to rose u know as just a friend other then my family rose has been completely well not caring what I do or about me as much, and I really like this girl a lot and she likes a lot of the same things I do, and now I am having second thoughts if rose is the one for me like (Esme and Carlisle) like sol-mates and when I mean sol-mates I mean that I want to be with that person the rest of my life and If that person was to die it would basically kill me cause I lost that person**

**Kelly: well I think u should tell rose that u think it would be best if u guys tried dating other people, and if 'she agrees then u should see what the girl u were talking about feels about u **

**me; thanks for the advice Kelly **

**Kelly: do I know this Girl Ur talking about Emmett **

**me: yeah u know her**

**Kelly Oh OK cool so u want me to drive u to school or u want me to call and us hang out til u feel better**

**me; you would miss school and hang out with me til I feel better, or until I have to leave to go hunting with Edward cause I was volunteered to go with him cause he needs to hunt.**

**Kelly: yeah and if u still need me when u guys were headed out I would tell them that I have to go cause jasper needs me and Emmett wants to see me hunt since I have only gone hunting with jasper **

**me : OK if that is what u feel like doing even though I can take care of my self**

**Kelly: it will make me fell better cause Ur special and I know that even though u can act and seem strong on the out side u too have a point where it is too much **

**me: u have got to be the greatest person I know cause I haven't even hung out with u alone before today or know u longer then a month and u already care if I am OK and if I am happy**

**Kelly: thank you Emmett so what u want to do **

**me; how about we chill at Ur house til five **

**Kelly OK I will call the school**

**me;OK COOL**

**Kelly point of view **

**Emmett asked me if we could chill at my place so here s the moment of truth**

**phone conversation: with the school**

**office lady: hello I'm Amy how may I help you today**

**me: hello Amy I'm Kelly Whitlock and I was just calling to let you know that my self and my brother will not be attending school today**

**Amy; Two questions for u ,1.)how come neither of u can attend today and 2.) who is Ur brother **

**me: I'm not attending today cause I have to take care of him cause he is throwing up in the bathroom right now and both our parent's have to work and can't stay home and his name is Emmett Cullen**

**Amy; well I will have to call Dr. Cullen to verify Ur information an Emmett and since u are now staying with him u are going to have to get paper work for Dr. Cullen to fill out since he is Ur guardian now I assume**

**me: um that might be an issue u know leaving to get the paper work and u can go ahead and call Dr. Cullen to verify that but u have to call at 9: 15 cause that is when he is has his first break **

**Amy; Okay I will call him at that time then bye Kelly tell Emmett to feel better**

**me: will do**

**end of phone with school**

**me; I have to call Carlisle to let him in on this situation **

**Emmett why I mean what are u going to tell him cause we don't get sick in that way **

**me: I'm going to tell him that u kinda depressed and u ended up talking to me and u didn't feel up to going to school so I called in sick for u and I'm taking care of u cause he and Esme are working and can't stay home to take care of u and then I have to go sometime alone to get paper work for him to fill out since he is now my guardian. **

**Emmett: oh OK well it is sorta true I mean I did talk to u about what's bothering me and u did call the school and tell them I was sick and u are taking care of me.**

**Me OK I guess I am, I'm going to call now then**

**Phone conversation with dad**

**me hello dad **

**dad what's up Kelly and why are u calling me, are in u in school cause u can get in trouble for using Ur cellphone in school**

**me I'm not in school and I was just calling you to tell u that at 9: 15 the school is going to call u about Emmett being sick and throwing up and me staying home to take care of him. The real reason Emmett and I are not in school is because Emmett was kinda depressed and u ended up talking to me and u didn't feel up to going to school afterwords so I called and told them he was sick so that is an excused absent for him.**

**Dad: nothing is going on right he is well u know what I mean**

**me no no no nothing is going on Emmett was depressed , I had promised him last night I would drive him to school today and he was depressed when we left to go there and so I got him to tell me why and afterwords he didn't feel like going to school**

**dad OK so Ur calling to let me know so I can tell them yes right **

**me: sorta just for u to know what's up and to say that u are aware, I have to go sometime before school is let out to get paper work for u to sign, I will go now and get the paper's real quick cause Ur on break until 10 right**

**dad yeah I'm on break from 8 am to 10 am unless I'm really need **

**me: OK they are going to call in five minutes so I will let u go bye dad see u later**

**dad bye Kelly tell Emmett to feel better and I will be home soon**

**me:um OK**

**dad sorry nurse went by had to make something up OK so see u later **

**me: yep bye dad love u **

**dad um uh bye**

**end of phone conversation with dad**

**me; hey Emmett I think I kinda surprised Dad...Carlisle a little bit**

**Emmett: why u say that u might have and why did u surprise him for**

**me: I told him something that I don't think he expected me to say to him that's all**

**Emmett oh OK so Ur going to school to get the papers how am I not going to be seen**

**me: cause I'm using my powers and all they will see is the car and me in it they won't even see u **

**Emmett oh my god u have a lot of gifts**

**me yeah I just use every single one of them that often I have discovered 20 I think all.**

**Emmett that's so cool**

**me: yeah I know now be quite they wont be able to see u but they will be able to hear u**

**Emmett k**

**so I park the car turn care off and go in side to the office**

**hey I'm Amy what are u here for**

**me : I am Kelly Whitlock I came for paper work I was told to get by u**

**Amy: oh yes here we go, u know that Ur other siblings are here right**

**me: yes **

**Amy: how come one of them didn't stay home with Emmett cause **

**they would know him a little better**

**me: I was asked by dad If there was anyway I would stay home and take care of Emmett and so I said yes I will stay and take care of him **

**Amy: oh OK here is the paper work, I just wanted to let u know that Dr. Cullen gives u permission if u are not here but something comes up where u have to pick up the rest of them that u can do so with out any issues at all since Alice has one more year here cause she doesn't have enough credits to graduate and I need to warn u that Emmett might have to stay back cause he has too many missing days of school and needs four credits to graduate where as Alice needs five she has to stay back where as Emmett has 3 coming if he passes the classes he is in and will only need 1 more so can u let Dr. Cullen know Emmett is at risk of staying back**

**me: I will do that and does he know about Alice **

**Amy: yes he does we told him the other day cause we had a meeting **

**me: how is jasper doing **

**Amy he should be able to graduate this year if he passes all his classes cause if he don't then he has to stay back there is no chance of summer school, Emmett could take summer school though to make up that one credit though**

**me OK I let Dr. Cullen know thank u very much **

**Amy: would u like me to dismiss Alice ,Rosalie ,Edward ,and jasper since u have that right and school ends in 3 hours **

**me: no Ma'am I would not, they can stay till the end they got there own cars and have licensees **

**Amy: alright u can go **

**me thanks **

**and with that i got in my car and drove to my house, when we got there and inside Emmett text some one and then someone was calling him he looked at the number and answered it**

**Emmett phone conversation kelly's point of view still**

**Emmett hello**  
**i think it would be best if we tried dating other people**  
**no that is not the reason and u know it is not**  
**no i do care about u**  
**no i do not regret u changing me**  
**no Rosalie i don't think i do any more**  
**rose please don't be that way**  
**yelling from now ,rose please listen it is not like that**  
**rose I'm not lying i just think it is time we went our separate ways when it comes to dating**  
**rose are u there**

**Emmett yells louder while throwing his phone across the room fine be that way Rosalie and hang up on me when i just was telling u how i feel and what I thinks best**

**me: Emmett please calm down or at least stop yelling**  
**Emmett oh sorry Kelly i just**  
**with that Emmett starts punching the wall leaving a huge hole**  
**me: Emmett Cullen now u listen to me if u need to let out emotions but u can't because of u being a vampire u need to tell me so i can make Ur body be able to so Ur not ruining my walls or stuff in my house**  
**Emmett OK I would like u to make me able to use the emotion i cant right now but feel like doing**

**next thing u know u see Emmett crying while he sits all curled up in a little ball on Ur couch**  
**so u go and sit next to him pick him up and put him in Ur lap while he cries**

**Emmett point of view**

**i feel Kelly pick me up and place me in her lap.**

**I decide to ask her the question I was going to in the car but got scared **

**me: Kelly if I tell u something can u not freak or at least not freak like Rosalie did**

**Kelly: I will try my best not freak, but I wouldn't freak on u as bad as she did cause I'm not like that **

**I get off kelly's lap sit next to her and **

**me: well um this is going to sound really messed up and all but the girl I was talking to you about um ugh was u and well I understand if u don't feel the same way I just want to know **

**Kelly: um can I have til at least til 5 pm today to thinks about it **

**me: yeah u can have til 5 pm **

**Kelly; okay thanks **

**me: so what u want to talk about **

**Kelly; hey u know what I was informed of when I was in getting paper work for Carlisle to sign, I was told that u were most likely not going to be able to graduate this year, and Alice wasn't going to ,and my brother won't be able to if he don't pass all of his classes. Do u have a reason why I should not be mad at u for not doing good in school.**

**Me: well u see Rosalie made me take a vacation with her and I didn't pass that class cause I missed too much work and u shouldn't be mad at me because I didn't know that I was even at risk for being held back cause I have enough credits were I could get Carlisle to teach me a class at home the next semester and I could have it count as my last credit I was told that beginning of this semester.**

**Kelly: well if I get told that then I wont even be a little upset but please if u need help with work just ask me I am very good, especially when it comes to history**

**me: alright so is there anything else u want to talk about**

**Kelly: are u sure Ur alright Emmett cause if u need to let it out please do cause it is not good to keep Ur emotions bottled up inside I can make it so u can go back and let it off I mean I wan-**

**I cut her off by kissing her softly she doesn't do anything which is OK I didn't expect her to but that's fine after a few seconds I stop and move away from Kelly **

**Kelly: Emmett are u OK **

**Kelly Point of view**

**I see Emmett curl into a little ball crying **

**I go and sit next to him and again put him on my lap **

**me: Emmett I'm not mad at u not one bit because I told u not to keep emotions bottled inside and u listened ta me by not keeping Ur feelings inside which are emotions**

**Emmett: Ur not mad a me for kissing u **

**me: no I'm not cause u need to let emotion's out inside of keeping bottled up and I know that if I get mad or yell it doesn't make u feel any better and I don't like to see u scared or hurt because the person u care about doesn't treat u right **

**Emmett what do u mean**

**me; I know what rose has done to u Emmett and u need to know that no matter what I do care about u and I want u too feel safe around me and not scared to be able to know that u have some one who cares very deeply about u and that if something was to happen to u that they would be there**

**Emmett begins to cry again so u rub his back and squeeze him gently **

**every now and then**

**2 hours later my phone rings, I look at the caller id it is dad calling **

**phone conversation with dad**

**Me hey dad what's up **

**dad; hey is Emmett OK cause I'm home and Alice has just had a vision of Emmett laying on Ur lap curled in a ball crying **

**me: um no he is not OK, he is curled up In a ball on lap crying he has been for 2 hours now why what's going to happen**

**dad: Alice sees Emmett and u guys yelling at each other and then Emmett running into the woods and that is all she has seen **

**me; alright do me a favor please send Alice and jasper over in about an hour and please keep Rosalie as far away from Emmett as possible when she is not at what I call the Cullen house.**

**Dad why what's going on with Emmett and Rosalie**  
**Me: Emmett kinda broke up with Rosalie + they got into an argument about regrets, and something else and then Rosalie hung up on Emmett and he chucked his phone at a wall then punched a wall then I gave him ability to cry and he has been basically doing that since Rosalie hung up on him, I feel really bad for him him cause he is taking what ever rose told him hard and it hurts to see him this way**

**Dad: I think u love him and that is why u feel that u need to make sure he is OK and he is not feeling bad, I really think he likes u just as much, but Ur booth to afraid to tell each other or admit it **

**me: I think u maybe right but I just don't want any one to freak out on him or me if I tell him and he thinks the same thing and we go out that's the only reason I'm not telling him weather I like him or not**

**Dad if u truly do care and like him then it shouldn't matter what everybody else thinks as long as Ur happy**  
**me: thanks dad so is that all u need to tell me cause I kinda think I have to answer Emmett's question he asked me earlier **

**dad yeah that's it I see u at 8 pm tonight right cause were leaving like 2 am in morning and that is when u guys can have Ur time with out Bella being there.**

**Me: I will be there at 8 but I might be going with u guys when u leave **

**Dad why I thought we decided that we were having Guy/girl time so us guys were going hunting and u girls were staying at Cullen house other then for Bella who is going to school **

**me; I promised Emmett that if he still feels this way when u guys are heading out that I would go with u guys so he can still go hunting **

**Dad; Ur going to make a great couple u and Emmett, I think that u should go even if he says he thinks he can handle it **

**Me: I will don't worry I can miss "keep Bella out of trouble/ make sure she don't go hang with werewolves while Edward is gone, time, Well I'm gonna tell Emmett my decision and then we will be over at 8 so talk to you later dad, see you soon**

**dad: OK talk to u later and see u guys soon**

**end of phone conversation**

**Emmett: so u made up Ur mind **

**me: yes I did **

**Emmett:uh um OK so tell me Ur uh um**

**I pick him up so he is facing me I lean and kiss him**

**Emmett: I take that as a yes u like me too and will go out with me**

**Me: yes to both of Ur questions**

**Emmett: oh my god thank u for giving me a chance I promise I wont make u regret it **

**Emmett pulls me to him and kisses me softbut starts to get into **

**me: OK Emmett please calm down I will be here for a long time so please chill out **

**Emmett: sorry I just kinda lost it cause I know that u will actually take care of me when I need some one to **

**me: hate to ruin the moment but Alice and Jasper are going to be here in about 10 minutes and I really don't need my brother finding out that way I mean I know Alice already probably already saw and told him but I know he will give me a chance to tell him **

**Emmett yeah I think it would be best if u had a chance to tell him too**

**me: okay so I know Ur going to hate me but I need to know, what did rose tell u before she hung up, I just want to know what she thinks u regret and why u told her not to be that way.**

**Emmett she asked me if I now regret her changing me and she told me that since were not going out that I have no right to stay there any more and that I need to find a place to stay by next month and on the same day of my birthday, so I am screwed cause other then my car and some photo's and clothes I basically have nothing cause I share a room with Rosalie and that means I have no furniture, and money is no big deal I don't think, cause I know Carlisle will at least buy me a piece of land where I can park my jeep and sleep in my jeep. Cause I'm not going to stay where I'm not welcomed by everyone.**

**Me: um I guess this would be bad time to tell u I was gonna have jasper and Alice live with me and since they are most likely going to say yes and they each will have there own room then a closet that is right now an empty bedroom and I have my room obliviously.**

**Emmett: I wasn't going to ask u, no offense but I just don't want something to go wrong and me not have a place to stay cause I messed up some how and u want me to move just like Rosalie does.**

**Me: Emmett would u stay with me if I wanted u to, what if I don't want u to have to sleep in Ur jeep what if I want u to live here. I promise no matter what u can still stay here and there is a bed room right next to my room sorta, well It goes my room then my bathroom then another bedroom but they are all connected there is a door that goes from that room to bath room and I have a door that goes from my bedroom to bathroom.**

**Emmett I would stay if u wanted me to no offense but u said if which means u most likely don't want that right now and I understand I mean we u know what I mean.**

**Me: Emmett I do want u to stay I just wanted to make sure u would like to before I asked so now that I know, Emmett how would u like to stay**

**jasper: Oh my god what happened to the wall and why is there a broken cellphone.**

**Me: I will tell u in a minute but I have 2 things that I want to tell u first**

**Alice: I was right and u were wrong right**

**me: yes Alice that is one now that u had Ur joy, Alice would u and jasper like to stay here **

**Alice um ugh**

**jasper I would like to cause then I don't have to keeping making up excuses to stay here for dad**

**Alice I would be honored to stay in Ur beautiful home**

**Me and what Alice means by she was right was um I uh don't know how to tell u but um uh**

**Emmett she said yes to my question**

**jasper Emmett u have 5 seconds to be out of my sigh and**

**me: Emmett hasn't done any thing wrong yet**

**jasper: what I mean I can't believe u said yes u barley even know him and u guys haven't even went out and Ur already getting married I mean how come I was never even asked about my feelings in this **

**me woo oh woo oh were not getting married I just told him I would go out with him and I mean I really do care about him but even u know I'm not that way when it comes to a decision like that and if he and I ever think about that Ur opinion would be asked before I even gave any thought to answering that **

**jasper Oh My God I am so sorry I shouldn't have freaked on u I mean it was so stupid of me to think that u would even marry someone with out asking me about my opinion first **

**Emmett: um uh so I'm OK I don't have to try to run cause Ur faster then me I wouldn't stand a chance even with the five second**

**jasper Ur good I'm not gonna beat u up, what were u guys talking about when I came in here and why is there a huge whole in the wall and a cell phone completely smashed across the wall that has a whole In it**

**me: Emmett kinda didn't know how to deal with his emotions so he threw his phone and punched the wall, then I gave him the ability to cry and he and I was discussing a problem he has now and I was officially going to ask him something when u came in **

**jasper: OK on the first part and what is his problem and what were u going to Officially ask him**

**Emmett I kinda have to find a place to stay by my birthday **

**me: and I was going to ask him to stay here since I have 1 extra bedroom **

**jasper; oh OK well we need to go it is almost 8 pm and u told dad that u would be there at 8 so lets go**

**me: I um have to do something so u guys go ahead I be there in a few.**

**Emmett: I'll stay so she doesn't have to drive to Cullen house alone, it also gives u and Alice some time since were leaving early tomorrow**

**jasper: OK just don't have too much fun**

**Emmett chill out I just need to make sure she is OK **

**jasper what ever lets go Alice**

**Alice and jasper leave**

**Emmett: what's wrong Kelly **

**me: I just need to take a shower and put different out fit on and then I will be all set so u can go if u want my keys are on the counter in the kitchen I can take my other car u can take my Lamborghini if u would like**

**Emmett I kinda want u to drive me since I still don't feel 100% better **

**me: no that is just ur excuses for wanting me to let u take a shower with me, and if u want to u can , just don't try anything OK cause I really don't need that on top of everything else going on **

**Emmett:as much as I would love to I don't have another set of clothes, how about next time cause I really don't want Ur brother freaking when I go to dad's house and we both have wet hair**

**me: Emmett it's fine my brother won't say anything I promise**

**Emmett: how come u don't mind I mean Rosalie would flip out if she was taking a shower and I came in to go to the bathroom I mean we have been going out for a very long time so I just don't understand why Ur so easy going and don't mind **

**me: 1) because Ur my bf and Ur gonna see it sooner or later 2) because Ur not perverted where u will try to do something and 3) because u have been through hell and I really don't mind cause it is a shower and it's not like were doing anything**

**Emmett OK so where is the bathroom**

**me: oh yeah u didn't get to see my room or my bathroom cause I told u that u weren't allowed in my room which Ur OK now if u want to go in my room if I am in there because Ur not going to need to be in there when I'm not cause I don't have that much in my room.**

**Emmett Point of view**

**me: okay cool**

**Kelly: come on follow me then and trust me u might want to cause **

**me: OK follow the leader I'm good at that**

**Kelly: u can be so immature at the most random moments**

**me: is that a bad thing**

**Kelly: no I was just saying that Ur just like a kid sometimes**

**me: so it's a good thing **

**Kelly: yeah cause I don't like hanging out with people who have to act royal like and not joke around**

**we start walking **

**me; OK so how big is this house Kelly**

**Kelly: it is only 1 floor if that helps **

**me: I guess it does a little bit **

**Kelly: there are technically 5 bedrooms but the last bedroom is empty **

**Kelly: point of view**

**we get to my bedroom door and I look at Emmett and**

**me: alright this is my bedroom **

**I open the door and walk in with Emmett right behind me**

**me: so what do u think**

**Emmett: u have a lot of military stuff, why is there two flags Kelly**

**me: one is mine and one is jasper's, and before u ask yes I know whose flag is whose and where it is**

**Emmett wow and u know that how they look the same**

**me: because jasper's has a rip in the corner and mine doesn't**

**Emmett: oh OK **

**me: any thing else u notice that I have two of**

**Emmett: yeah dog tags, and guns why are u not wearing Ur dog tags I mean u wear jasper's **

**me: cause they're my brother's **

**Emmett: oh okay and why do u have two guns **

**me: one is my gun and one is jasper's and I usually bring jasper's everywhere I go so Ur really luck I been with my brother cause if not I would have been having that on me **

**Emmett I just can't picture u in war fighting **

**me: I hate to break it to u but I was mostly with jasper up til a week before he went missing, we split up he went to Galveston and I went to Austin I think**

**Emmett so are u trained to hand to hand fight, and fight with weapons**

**me: I can do both ask jasper how well he knows that when we get to dad's house he will tell u he don't fight me cause he loses against me even though he was a lot stronger then me, I had speed on my side back then and knowing his weak spots and pressure points**

**Emmett; that's so cool**

**me: I guess it is**

**Emmett so why are we in here again**

**me: cause u never got to see my room**

**Emmett Oh OK **

**me: OK lets go bathroom is this way**

**we go down the hall I open the bathroom door an walk in**

**Emmett; this is huge **

**me: yeah I know **

**Emmett: are u sure Ur OK u seem sad since I said something about fighting hand to hand combat**

**me: I don't know I just think cause that was the last time jasper and I really had a great time with each other**

**Emmett: wait so u guys used to wrestle when u were not busy **

**me; Yeah all the time and I guess we were more immature then and we weren't so proper as we are now.**

**Emmett so I bring back memories when u and jasper were really close **

**me: yeah, we gotta go or else jasper is going to flip out cause**

**my phone begins to ring**

**Emmett: well answer it**

**phone conversation**

**me: hi sir what can I do for u **

**jasper: get to dads house cause Bella gonna be here in about 15 minutes and we are leaving then cause Edward wants an extra day hunting cause Bella is staying at our house until Sunday afternoon and if we leave tonight cause tonight is Tuesday **

**me: so who is driving her to school Wednesday and then to our house **

**jasper: Edward would like you to if you don't mind**

**me: um ism not going to be around either cause I forgot I had plans until now**

**jasper does Emmett know Ur plans**

**me: yeah I think he does I mean he told me it might be a good idea**

**jasper: Ur coming hunting with us aren't u **

**me: that is the plan last I heard why is there an issue cause if there is I can take Emmett hunting with me somewhere else if the rest of u want guy time I understand**

**jasper: oh OK no there is no issue I miss understood why u were planning on coming, so um what time u guys gonna be here cause we have school in about 5 hours and we have to ready to leave right after school**

**me: we will be there in about an hour I have to get changed and do some other stuff and since Emmett says he don't feel OK to drive he is gonna stay here, he will most likely watch a movie or something**

**jasper: alright see u guys in about an hour then bye**

**me: bye jazz loves ya**

**end phone conversation**

**Emmett point of view **

**me: what u still need to do cause u told jasper u need to do stuff**

**Kelly; um I thought we were gonna take a shower**

**Me: um alright, I still don't have clean clothes so what am I gonna where**

**Kelly: I could call Alice and ask her to bring you a set of clean clothes cause Ur shirt is stained with tears and u want to look normal **

**me: alright but if Ur brother freaks out on me it will be the last time I listen to u about doing something and Ur brother freaking out cause he found out **

**Kelly: Emmett u have had a really rough day and need to be able to relax and I need to be able to relax enough so I don't freak out on Bella.**

**Kelly point of view**

**me: Emmett if u don't want to u don't have to but no matter what I am so either I call Alice or u can go and watch a video in the theater til I'm done Ur choice**

**Emmett; call Alice please **

**me: alright will do**

**phone conversation with Alice**

**me: hello Alice**

**Alice: hey Kelly what's wrong Ur brother's phone off**

**me; no I need a favor but u can't tell jazz cause I don't want jazz freaking out**

**Alice: depends what that it is**

**me: a change of clothes for Emmett cause his shirt is stained and he wants to take shower and wants something clean to put on**

**Alice: u guys aren't gonna do anything funny right**

**me: no its just to calm Emmett's nerves and help us booth relax **

**Alice hold on I'll get it and when u guys gonna be back**

**me 5 am if u can convince my brother**

**Alice: will do**

**me: well how long til u be here**

**Alice 5 minutes 10 minutes tops**

**me: alright bye sis **

**Alice; bye **

**end of conversation **

**Emmett so we got 10 minutes what are we doing, looks like I'm missing the football game on top of the 4 ism missing cause I'm going hunting**

**me; who says were missing all the games**

**Emmett cause were going hunting **

**me: and I have them all programed to record cause I enjoy sports**

**Emmett u mind if I watch them with u sometime after we get back.**

**Me: if u want u can, Alice will be here in in about 5,4,3,2,1**

**Alice: I'm here u guys**

**Emmett: OK we will be out in a minute**

**me: crap**

**Emmett: babe what's wrong**

**me: um uh my brother will be here in five minutes u can thank Rosalie and Edward later, Alice didn't tell on me so don't blame her OK**

**Emmett: why would Rosalie want u and jasper fighting cause that's what most likely is gonna happen, am I right **

**me: no I won't fight with jasper **

**Emmett: why exactly is he coming here I mean it's not like anythings gonna happen**

**just then jasper comes in at full speed as we enter the living room **

**jasper: are you guys insane I mean u just promised me nothing was going on and right now I herd by 2 different people Alice came here to bring extra clothes so what's going on **

**me: well jazz Emmett shirt is completely stained and wet all down the front from crying and we were just taking a shower that's it nothing was gonna happen and since I don't have anything that will fit Emmett so I called Alice to bring him an outfit and I knew u would freak if I asked you to so that's why I asked her and I don't see what the big deal is cause he is moving in after we get back from hunting and u 2 are too so what's the big problem**

**jasper: I'm sorry Emmett but she is my sister and she needs to know**

**me:what are u talking about jazz**

**Emmett: that I technically can't move til I graduate high school or Carlisle could get fined **

**me: and that is no big deal trust me cause i will call tell them that u and Ur brother got in a fight and u ended up deciding to stay with me and mom and dad are OK with it **

**jasper: so who says I gonna agree to this, and when did u decide that Alice and I was moving in too**

**Alice: I agreed and so did u **

**jasper: no I'm not moving in and neither is Emmett or Alice**

**Alice: jasper I'm sorry,i really do love you but if Ur not going to let me stay with Ur sister then I think it's best that were not together because ,family comes before anything other than family, and since she is family to at least u and since Ur related to us that makes us family and as soon as the paper work comes back since Carlisle went and filled today that makes us all related to her in some way **

**Emmett: no please tell me this is a joke because that means that Kelly and I can't hang out cause Carlisle filled out the paper work saying he is her dad and if I'm right then she also has to stay at the Cullen house**

**Alice: why is that a bad thing Emmett that will make her Ur sister,and no he says she lives here because we don't have the room and she bought this house before she went to doctors cause of issues**

**jasper: god Alice Ur stupid sometimes, it is a bad thing for him since that means that they can't date cause they will be brother and sister**

**me: no**

**vision(Kelly) my phone is gonna ring it will be dad(END OF VISION)**

**Me: dad is about to call **

**phone rings**

**phone conversation**

**me: hey what's hanging dad **

**dad; um well I just want to make sure that u guys know school starts in an hour**

**me: um thanks dad, were kinda fighting right now **

**dad: who is we I thought u and Emmett were OK and he was just really depressed, u promised me that u were gonna be careful with him**

**me: dad Emmett and me aren't fighting well he is part of it but he is on my side and so is Alice, but were fighting with jasper **

**dad: put me on speaker I want to join to end this**

**me: ALRIGHT IM PUTTING YOU ON SPEAKER **

**dad: alright can u all hear me **

**jasper alice emmett and I: yes we can**

**dad: what is the issues jasper **

**jasper: the issue is emmett was gonna take a shower with kelly and then I get here and find out that ailce and emmett are moving in and I can too**

**dad: why are u mad at that situation jasper**

**jasper: one she is my sister and two because I don't want him living here with her and three because I want to live there and since you did adopted her and as soon as u get the paper work she is gonna move in our house so why would she need us to stay here for**

**dad: because I am not making her live here and emmett and alice have my permission to live there too, edward can too if she wanted him too and so can you jazz**

**jazz pov still on phone**

**me: no im not gonna live here **

**dad: that is fine and what's ur choice alice**

**alice; Dad as much as I love u ,mom, jasper, edward,and rosalie I am choseing to live with kelly.**

**Dad: that's fine alice, alright what's ur choice emmett **

**emmett: I would like to live here, nothing against jasper,edward,mom,or you I just don't feel welcomed there by the whole familiy and I know I am welcomed here by all who live here**

**dad: that's fine emmett**

**me:no its not fine, they are not living with my sister**

**dad: yes they are cause they have my permission and they want to **

**me: well im not moving if ur cool with me staying, because I don't want to deal with my sister's bad habbitts **

**kelly; what bad habbits jasper whitlock cullen, I have been there for you when I could and even when I shouldn't have I was there, and I'm the one with bad habbitts, if that is an issue then I can move back to ittly with the volori ,casue they said I am always welcomed there and like emmett says im not going to stay where I am not welcomed, and if that's what u want, then I will, but emmett is allowed to stay here cause I own this house, im not gonna sell it, and edward and bella can stay here too. They have my permission and I want you to get of my property right now jasper or I am calling the cops **

**jasper: fine call them I don't care any more**

**dad: no cops are being called, jasper come home right now, we will talk about this here so kelly if u don't mind can u come here with alice and emmett so we can fix this issue**

**Kelly: yeah I can I will drive my Lamborghini over there with emmett and alice in the car with me**

**dad: alright kelly see you soon **

**kelly:yes sir**

**dad: bye **

**end of phone conversation**

**kelly point of view**

**me: emmett alice lets go were going to the cullen house**

**jasper: what about me**

**me: you can go how you came here, and alice if you want u can too, emmett kinda rode with me here and he wants me to drive him last time I cheacked casue he is not sure he can take and drive right**

**emmett; yeah im not, well who is going with kelly, I am are you alice**

**alice: if u don't mind I will cause my car is here and since im staying here I don't feel like driving it back and forth when I don't have to, jasper how did you come here cause I drove my car and kelly drove emmett here in her car and her other car is here in the garage so who's car did you take**

**jasper: um, I took emmett's jeep cause rosalie wasn't home niether was edward and carlisle needs his car for work and I didn't know how long I was gonna be here and you took your car.**

**Emmett: you took my jeep with out permission, jasper ure not to drive it back to the cullen's house, cause it's mine and I don't want you driving it, is it in the garge cause if it isn't ur gonna be introuble considering the fact it is ranning and I never put the top on cause I drove it when we went hunting last month.**

**Jasper: I parked in the garge, and how am I getting home emmett if I can't drive the jeep and alice isn't driving her car**

**me: you can take my honda, actually you can have it since you will need something to get around in with alice and emmett living with me.**

**Jasper; what's wrong with it, cause there got to be an issue with it for you to just give it to me for free**

**me: nope nothings wrong with it I just don't need it since I have my car, emmett has his jeep, and alice has a porche and if something was to happen and my car not work emmett or I could fix it or I could have one of them bring me where I need to go til I get it fixed **

**jasper: um ok I think I'll just walk **

**me: what ever I was just trying to be nice nothing is wrong with it other then the air conditioner doesn't work it only blows warm air**

**emmett: lets go babe jasper can walk**

**boom crash boom**

**me: NO HE IS NOT WALKING EMMETT HE IS MY BROTHER AND IT IS THUNDERING AND LIGTHNING OUT**

**jasper: bu**

**me: ur riding in the back with alice were talking emmetts jeep**

**emmmet: why my jeep and what about getting wet**

**me: ur so stupid sometime emmett, I put the cover on cause it was raining and I wanted to test it out, sorry I didn't ask for permission to use it**

**emmett: um ok I guess, lets go**

**jasper; um ok I guess, are u sure I mean I could always**

**me: no way ur riding in the back.**

**Jasper: fine, and what u mean by votori and moving with then**

**me: I lived with the voltori for about a week I think, that's how I figured where the best place to hunt animals is I asked where animals were the most and aro said washington and Alaska **

**skip ride **

**we walk in the house to find Carlisle, Esme,and Edward sitting on the couch**

**me: ok so now that were here, lets figure this out now**

**DAD: ok so Alice, and Emmett are going to be living with u but on 1 condition **

**me: what is it**

**dad: that they go to school and feed as they do here, often too**

**Edward: I am here cause I got a call from jasper telling me that Alice and Emmett were moving and he wasn't asked to move too and that I should come talk sense into them**

**me: oh OK well back to the main issue, am I staying here and we all get alone like before this argument or am I moving back to Italy and u guys can move on with your life and forget you met me. **

**Edward: no please don't leave cause you make Alice, Rosalie and Emmett happy.**

**Rosalie: its true u make me feel like I have something to live for, and you make Emmett happy and if he would have said it was you I wouldn't have freaked out**

**Emmett: Ur the only reason that I'm here now cause I wanted to kill my self before we got in Ur car today and you know that**

**Alice: you make me happy cause you make jasper open up and enjoy life**

**me: so you want me to stay**

**just then jasper starts to shake**

**me: jazz whats wrong**

**jasper: I don't want you to leave please don't leave your the only one who can my me happy no matter what **

**me: jasper are u OK 1 minute u want me to leave the next you don't**

**jasper: I guess I must have blacked out cause last thing I remember is seeing Alice leave **

**me: OK so why don't you me Alice and Emmett go to school and when we get home I will see what is making you black out OK**

**jasper: if its OK I kinda would like to ride with u just u so you can help me calm down**

**me: jazz why don't you stay here I take Alice and Emmett to school and me and you will chill**

**Carlisle: yeah I call the school and tell them that Esmé is gonna home school you Kelly and that way you can learn and still be able to be close and ready if em jazz or Alice need help**

**me: alright I will stay, Emmett I will take you and Alice to school and then jasper and I are going somewhere but will be back before the end of school**

**Carlisle: where are you 2 going Kelly**

**me: I was planning on taking jasper to my house and give and talk about things**

**jasper: Edward dad or Kelly do any of you guys know why and how I can black out**

**Carlisle: yeah Jasper I do, but it probably won't happen again, it happens when you haven't hunted for quite a long time**

**Alice: when was the last time you hunted jazz**

**Jasper: the last time was the same day Bella attacked Kelly, so awhile for me**

**Carlisle: well why don't you all go to school and when we school gets out we leave**

**everybody: alright let's go**

**Kelly: Edward don't forget to get Bella **

**Edward: thanks Kelly I would have if you didn't remind me**

**Carlisle: Kelly & Emmett can you guys wait here a minute I need to talk to you guys**

**us: sure**

**everybody else leaves for school and Esmé goes off somewhere else in the house**

**Carlisle point of view**

**Emmett: what's up dad **

**me: well u see I was curious if she knows our land and why we only hunt and go certain places**

**Kelly: well I did smell werewolves so that must be there land that we don't go on**

**Me: we have a treaty with them, our part is **

**we stay on our own land(hunting)and walking**

**we can't bite or change humans**

**we stay a secret and keep them a secret(for the both of us) **

**Kelly: can you show me where our land line is (where our land is and where there land is)**

**Emmett: I will show you Kelly since I know it very well**

**Carlisle: we have to talk to the pack first or else they are going to flip out cause they will think we changed her, please what ever you do please tell her that u are joining our clan but we weren't the ones to change you**

**Kelly: don't worry I would have told them that even if you were the ones that changed me cause I wouldn't want any issues with them.**

**Emmett: any thing else dad**

**me: yeah, were leaving as soon as school is out basically so is Kelly going or staying, I just want to know**

**Kelly: um I would like to go, but if you would prefer I don't I'll stay, I just want to be able to know if Emmett is OK**

**Emmett: I kinda would like her to go, but that's up to you dad**

**me: then yes she's going, 1 last thing, Emmett since your going and there is no way for you to graduate this year I'm gonna have Esmé home school you too for the rest of this year, and then you can go next year again and graduate with Alice.**

**Emmett: alright dad, well when am I to take her and show her the boundary **

**me: not for a while, u should go to school, Ill; call and tell them u guys are coming in late **

**Kelly point of view**

**Me: hey dad, after we get back from hunting can Emmett and I go somewhere for 2 weeks, I want Emmett to meet someone, and I want to get a new car, and then get Emmett somethings, and comeback here.**

**dad: um it depends where you are planning on going Kelly**

**me: I was planning to bring him to meet an old friend of mine who lives and New Hampshire and go shopping there**

**dad: who on earth would you know there Kelly, I mean you told us that u lived in Texas then came here,. Then we find out u went to Italy then came here, what is the truth, start with the day jasper and you joined the army please I want to know what Ur hiding from jasper because I know u are hiding something Kelly**

**me: it's a long story Carlisle, and there is a reason why I'm hiding things from jasper, if he knew that I have recently been on my own again after a 80 years of living in Italy he would freak out.**

**Carlisle: well we need to know Kelly, I mean I need to know why Ur so used to being near humans, why u act the way you do and why it's taking you 142 years to come and find him **

**me: okay but don't freak when you here what I've been through cause it's all over now **

**Dad: I promise I won't freak out **

**Kelly point of view (its going to be for awhile) talking **

**me: OK it all started when we joined the army, one night jasper never made it back to camp, wen waited 3 weeks and then moved, I was attacked 1 night about 6 months after jasper went missing, he was declared dead/MIA(missing in action) and I was given his remaining things, anyways I was attacked, she was the same as jasper I know she was, jasper was with her but he only stated long enough to keep me calm for her to change me, I stayed there with them, I had a bag with me when so I had somethings, my job was to help jasper, but I didn't know he was my brother, he went by jasper (just) jasper, he had left about a week after I joined, he had no idea it was me because I asked her to cut my hair, after he left and she grew weaker I sneaked away and went to Italy, I asked to join and Aro was more then happy to have me, I was a guard back then, he was always happy to have me help out around the castle and train as much as I want, I enjoyed being there so I stayed there for about 80 years, so that's 100 years right there,one day I asked Aro if there was a possibility of me finding jasper, he told me there was, I asked if where he was, he told me either Alaska or Washington cause they are the only ones of our kind that hunt animals instead of people, he also told me that u were a good man Carlisle and that u were a friend of his, so I came to America, I stayed in Alaska and train to be able to only feed on animals it took be 40 years to be able to do it and be around humans without much trouble, only when they bleed it was hard but not as bad as when I started, I went back to Italy to see if Aro knew where you were he told me Washington, so just my luck I run into u guys hunting in the woods,after me searching for you for 2 years i finally found you, and once I saw jasper I realized he was my brother, so now u know everything, wait I forgot to tell u who and how I meet her, when I was learning how to control my self I lived up in the ,mountains in New Hampshire, she was 6 when, she had gotten her self lost in the woods, her and her brother, he was 10 though, anyways, she was human and so was he, and I was hunting at the time, her brother's scent caught me, without thinking or realizing it I killed him, she was so scared, I somehow managed to control myself after that,she asked me what I was and if I knew how to get out of the woods, I told her I do know how to get out of the woods and I was a vampire, she told me she hates her life, I asked her why, she said that her mommy was mean, and her dad and now brother are dead, I asked her if she would like to keep me company, and that I could convince her mom to let her stay with me she said she would as long as I was nice, and didn't hurt her, I promised her that I wouldn't hurt her or be mean to her, so I went and convinced her mom, so it was us 2 together living in the woods, enjoying ourselves, when she turned 12 she asked me something I never thought I would be ever to do, she asked me if or could I changer her, I told her it would hurt,and every thing, and the rules, she said she understands and agrees she would like me to, I told her I would have to do it buy a shot since I don't think I could changer her myself, so I did just that, so in a way she is my daughter, and I kinda would like to bring her back here, is there any way I could **

**Dad: um yeah if u would like, and what's her name,and how long are u 3 gonna be gone,and what am I gonna tell jasper**

**me: well **

**you tell him I needed to do something and Emmett tagged along**

**her name is sky **

**we will be gone 1 month**

**and I kinda might have to a little issues so the time could be longer**

**Emmett wait a second, your taking me to New Hampshire**

**me: well yeah, I mean I heard your favorite animal was bear and they got bears in New Hampshire**

**Emmett: okay why didn't you tell us that u had an adopted daughter in New Hampshire Kelly**

**me: I didn't know how to tell you, and I though you guys might not let her stay, I also need to borrow one of Ur guys phone to call her **

**Emmett: wait you don"t have a phone, but she has one**

**me: well I need to get a new one 2 because I did the same thing you did Emmett**

**Emmett: OK, so we need to go to the store and get phones and some other stuff before we go**

**me: alright, I also want to get 2 cars, I'm giving my Honda to jasper, and I'm getting a car that can hold all of us so probably a pretty big car.**

**Dad: wait a minute, how much money do you have**

**me: well considering I have 200 in cash, and 200,000 in the bank um not much**

**dad: what do u mean not much that's how much some people make a year**

**me: never mind dad, and if there are no more questions I would like to go get ready for the trip**

**Dad not so fast, Emmett is going to school, and jasper keeps calling my phone, so you guy's trip will take place after the hunting trip, so next Monday you two are leaving OK**

**Me: alright dad, Emmett go get in the car I'm taking you to school, and then im going to my house, so have 1 of the others drive you to my house after school**

**Emmett: why can't you drop my jeep of after you drop me off**

**Me: are you able to drive now, case if you are then you can drive yourself to and from school today**

**Emmett: yeah I want to try, and I think you can stay behind for the hunting trip, or hunt in town, I think it should just be us guys **

**Me; alright Hun, well I'm gonna be going home if anybody needs me call jasper's phone**

**dad: Kelly wait, here I have an extra phone, it's nothing special but it will be somethings until you go shopping**

**Me: thanks dad **

**skip hunting trip they are now on there way to New Hampshire **

**Emmett Pov **

**Me: hey Kelly, how come you want to bring sky back to forks, I mean she hasn't been with humans in how long**

**Kelly: well I always check on her, but I planned to bring her here once I got the house, and she is around them once a month, we have someone deliver anything we need, so she is fine, she has an immunity too. **

**Me: so what did you tell jasper that we were doing,**

**Kelly: I told him I was taking you to get some time to relax and get away from everything, he was fine with **

**me: um do you know anybody who has the number 603-903-1429**

**Kelly: that's sky, I forgot to tell you I gave her your number and jasper's number**

**Kelly's point of view**

**he answers the phone and puts it on speed dial**

**Me: your on speed dial I'm driving what's up sky **

**sky:well two things, 1 I was wondering how many of the group of the clan is coming to get me and 2 where you are**

**Me: were in Vermont, and it's just myself and Emmett, jasper has school along with Edward, Alice,and Rosalie, and Carlisle has work, and Esme is somewhere, and Edwards girl friend is at school as well, and we should be at our manor in about 10 minutes.**

**Sky: alright, so do I have to let you go or can we still talk**

**Emmett: keep talking, so I thought I would actually talk to you, I'm Emmett, the number is mine, Kelly has obviously kept you informed, but I can't say the same for us, so um can you tell me about your self**

**sky: sure, my name is Skylar, but I hate it so I go by sky I'm technically 12 years old, I asked Kelly to change me, my total age is 30, but I don't act it, I love the woods so you better live near some,i hunt animals not humans,I have known Kelly since I was human age 6, Kelly checks on me once a week if she isn't around, I like sports, the color red,and black and green, I haven't gone to school, but Kelly taught me a lot like how to read write,and anything she knew how to do, I carry a pocket knife out of habit I got from Kelly, I refuse to get my licence and I won't drive any car, but I can ep fix them,oh and my gifts are pretty simple, I can only control emotions, immune to human blood , I can change my eye color, and I also can predict the future like Kelly, that's it**

**Emmett that's pretty cool, and you seem to act a lot like Kelly, I don't know if she told you, but we have a treaties with a group of **

**she cut him off**

**Sky: yeah she did, I have to keep away from a certain places, and that forks is a neutral place, and I can't change or bite a human, it's against the treaties**

**Emmett: alright you know, and to answer your question, we live in the woods, both the clan, and where Kelly's house is, and we won't make you get your licence, but you will have to attend school, and because of your age you would have to go to middle school, so now we have a reason to stay here longer,because we try not to stay in 1 place for two long because people notice that we don't change **

**Sky: I figure I would have to go to school, and I hear your car so bye**

**she hung up as we pull into the long driveway, I go all the way up, we have a 1 mile walk to go, I park the jeep, and get out, Emmett does the same**

**Me: By the way we have a mile run to get to the house we hide the house, we come here to get the supplies so ready**

**Emmett walks over to me, and wraps me in a hug, I move my arms and put them around him, we stay like that until his phone beeps (Meaning he got a text message) Emmett sighs, he entangles himself from me,i go behind him and wrap my arms around him, he reads the message out loud, its from sky it said I don't know you well Cullen but I would please like it if you would not do it up with who I consider my mom in our driveway, I laugh when Emmett looks like she said that today was his last day to hunt, I tell him that's sky for you, he puts his phone in his pocket and unwrap my arms, he lets one go and slides his hand in my other one**

**Me: are you ready now**

**he just nodds his head, we take of running, I lead him right to our door, I walk in and up the stairs, I go over to the living room to see sky sitting down on the couch, she sees us and smiles, I lead him over to her**

**Me: sky, I would like for you to meet Emmett, Emmett I want you to meet what I classify as my adopted daughter Skylar,but please call her sky **

**Sky: so your the one my mother has fallen in love with, you know, she went to go find her brother, and she comes to take me with her since she found him, but she brings her boy friend to help her and meet me. should I even ask why your not in school with the rest of the group or did you graduate Again **

**Me: I guess I am, and I'm misses too much school because of issues so I'm gonna retake senior year next year, my adopted sister Alice is doing somewhat the same, but she has to be there since Kelly isn't, her brother isn't 100 percent used to being around humans, so Alice helps him.**

**Sky: hey mom, why can't they all come here, I mean we can always add on to our place, why do I have to move the other side of the country **

**me: do you want me to see if Carlisle and Esme are willing to as well as Alice, jasper and rose, Edward probably is gonna want to stay because of Bella, ulness she can convince her dad to let her come.**

**Sky: yeah, I mean I would like that**

**Emmett: Hey Kelly, do you have to have somebody ring something to you or is there a place I can go to get something,i want to get you something but its a surprise.**


End file.
